Wonderment
by 9loveletters9
Summary: What would happen if two different people from two different worlds met, on unexpected terms. This is how Adam and Belle met at University. Adam found Belle alluring, and Belle always left him in pure wonderment! UPDATED 7/7/2014! Eric and Adam reunion! and Eric gives a warning to Adam...this chapter you'll find a window to Adam's bitterness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about the, and lets me do so!**_

Wonderment

I always saw her from afar. She captured my attention from anywhere across the campus, and I longed to get to know her and all about her. It wasn't easy to approach her, as much as one may think with me being royalty and all. No. It's not like that- though one may think otherwise. Such a soul could not be penetrated. I held her is such high esteem.

The first time I saw her is when she was standing outside the dormitory, suit case in hand kissing her father good bye. I was looking outside my room on the balcony, below viewing this innocent embrace and tearful good bye.

"Take care of yourself, Papa. Please don't forget to eat. You get so lost in your work I think you forget what time it is sometimes," she smiled sadly, looking down as her father looked on similarly in return.

"Oh Belle," he said as he cupped her chin, "your mother would've been so proud. I wish she was here with me today, escorting you to University. There are so many things I want to tell you to warn you about the world. .. but I can't think of any now."

Belle managed to look a little more content at this point, a smile slowly appearing on her lips- those sweet lips. I noted the absence of a mother as well. I brushed my fingers through my tresses. Another hair cut is in due quite soon I thought to myself randomly as I looked on to that beautiful creature below.

The father all of a sudden quickly jolted to retrieve something from his carriage. Another trunk of some sort?

"It's your books. So you'll always feel at home."

Belle's tears swam down her face like the ice on the glaciers. She, even at her most vulnerable looked, so stunning. I noticed the longwinded hug and good byes that were exchanged by her father and her. She kissed one of the two horses. Her father again gave her a kiss on her forehead. She waited at the top of the stairs of the entrance of the dormitory while her father took to the carriage. As he rode off on his horse she waited on- and I looked on with waited breath.

Suddenly a knock at the door.

"Hey handsome, you ready?" smiled Aurora. Blond and beautiful awaited my reply. Leaning against the frame of the doorway, I was greeted, by yet another beauty.

"Coming love," I smiled. As she turned her heels in the opposite direction, I looked out the balcony quickly to catch a glimpse of the beautiful being I had just seen. To my dismay she was gone. But it meant, she was now inside the very building I too was residing in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

**Wonderment- Chapter 2**

I remember the first day of University clearly, for it was the day that would change my entire life. I had hauled both my trunk and suitcase into my room. Room 180 would be the vicinity I'd be occupying now for the next 4 years. The room was suitable. Two desks on each side of the room with chairs, and two beds as well. There was one large chest of drawers I realized for clothes and a closet to hang dresses and coats. I noted that my roommate must have already settled here a bit. There were books, perfectly placed on her desk. I noted the fine embroidery on her bedding. Plush pillows and sheets in hues of blue engulfed her well decorated bed.

Her paper and fountain pen perfectly placed at the center of her desk. Stationary labeled "Ariel."

A small painting was tucked away behind the last book on the shelf of her desk, but sticking out enough for me to notice. It caught my attention and I couldn't help but pull it out to view it completely. It wasn't large. Usually paintings would be quite bigger, especially ones of portraits like this one. It was of a beautiful red headed woman and another strong tall gnarly bearded man beside her. They looked- regal!

I heard the doorknob turning, and quickly put the painting back in its exact spot. I hurriedly sat down on my bed unlocking the suitcase pretending that I had been emptying out its contents the whole time.

Emerging through the doorway was a beautiful gleaming young lady. She looked like the woman in the painting.

"Hi there," she said with a smile. Her eyes were so inviting.

"Hello," I managed, with a fainter smile. I had just separated from my father and home all in one day. It was hard to smile after all.

She glided in, and faced me as she closed the door behind her, and leaned her back against the door.

"Belle?" she asked.

"Yes, are you Ariel? I couldn't help but notice on your stationary," as I nodded toward the desk.

"Yes that's me". She sat across from me in her bed. "I noted your name on the list at lobby sign-in, when I came yesterday."

I nodded in acknowledgement, "I unfortunately arrived just now. I must have missed the signing in. I had to get the key from the administration quarters at the back of the lobby."

"You seem like you're from around here," she questioned assertively.

"Not too far, about a day's travel. Southern France."

"Oh, yes. I thought so," she said almost in a whisper, "meaning. You looked, local," she said dismissively as she looked out the window. The way she had stated I looked local, made me think it was my simplicity that gave it away. Later on as I got to know Ariel more and more, I would come to find out that she was envious of my closer proximity to home than her own.

"You?" I asked.

"Cyprus. More than a day's travel!" she gleamed. I giggled in return. She was fairly very sweet and I could tell she was missing home as she stared out the window. She talked about the boat ride it took to come here to France, and how it was absolutely wonderful traveling through sea. She stated she was the youngest of 7 girls, and that she was the first to attend University of her family.

"You know. Speaking of France, the duke's son is here, studying in this very University." Stated Ariel a matter-of-factly.

I looked down and smiled as I folded the last bit of clothes into the dresser chest. "I couldn't believe it when I received the acceptance letter. To be accepted and attend a university where mostly royals and nobles come to learn. What was I thinking, a peasant girl like me," I replied as my voice trailed off.

To think I was considered odd in my own village, here I'm sure, I will be no more than a pariah here as well. My face must have looked solemn, as Ariel realized the sorrow in my voice. I was sad to have left my village but really I was more worried for my old father. I wasn't sure if he could take care of himself without me. For as long as I could remember we took care of each other. At least I had him when I felt out of place. Here who do I have now? I was beginning to wonder if coming to the University was in actuality a huge mistake on my part.

"Belle, there are many students here that are not royal or noble for that matter but want to be here for the same reasons as you and those nobles. They came here to go outside of their comfort zone and learn what the world has to offer," said Ariel encouragingly. I admired her sense of optimism and adventure.

Did I not as well want adventure? Didn't I want more than the provincial life back home? Why was I questioning my presence in this University? I don't know. So many emotions were jumbling inside me. Ariel came next to me and took the folded clothes out of my hand and sat them down on the dresser.

"Let's get to those later. We need to get going to a very valiant dance. It's the welcome dance for all the new students. The whole school will be there!" Ariel exclaimed.

Dance? I don't think I have any clothes that would be fitting for such an occasion.

"Oh my! I seemed to have failed in bringing some fancier clothes. I should've known that social events would occur where-. Ugh." I sighed as I slid to the floor. "What have I gotten myself into Ariel?"

"Belle seriously this is nothing to get so wrapped up about. Here, I have a closet of fancy gowns, just choose one. I'm going to go the basin room and wash my face and brush my hair. Oh and by the way…this isn't a grand ball or anything so I wouldn't choose anything too fancy now."

I stood there speechless. What a wonderful roommate. So cheery, and exactly the kind of person I needed around me at the moment.

I peeked into her closet and found an array of outfits. I saw a very sweet pink dress that would hug me perfectly. I was right. When I put it on I felt it fit me fine. Looks like Ariel and I were the same size. The only thing that made me feel a little self-conscious was the low collar. The neckline exposed my cleavage entirely.

Ariel brushed my hair and lightly patted some rouge on to my cheeks. I looked at myself in the mirror playing with my hair a bit, wondering if my hair looked better in a ponytail or halfway up. Did it even matter? Would I fit in with all the royals and nobles?

"I think it looks best halfway," Ariel stated as if she was reading my mind, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"I don't know how to thank you, - the dress—"

"Don't mention it," Ariel smiled cutting me off. "Let's go now Belle".

_**Thank you to those that have reviewed thus far. I am humbled by your questions and comments.**_

_**Tudirose to address your thoughts I think I may have an answer. Firstly, horse drawn carriages and early cars did co-exist, in many parts of time in history. In fact, the co-existed a long time between the late 1800's to mid-1900. So I kept the horses to also show that since Belle is not as wealthy as the aristocrats that attend this school I feel a horse is more appropriate for her form of transportation where as in a car may be more suitable for richer students. I hope as the story continues all readers see that. I'm not going to specify a time period as well. I just want the readers to have a "feeling" of the times. Otherwise I would have to go into detail of when aristocrats were active and so on. As you can tell it's a university where some Disney nobility appear.**_

_**Tudirose, I truly thank you for your thoughts. I think as the story progresses, we'll see why Adam is interested in Belle besides her beauty- because you're absolutely right- there is a beauty all around him- but it's not all that he wants. I do however believe for my character of Adam he's that rich boy that gets what he wants and always has. I think Belle will be the first that will not comply with his expectations and will prove to be a joyful challenge for him. **_

_**My version of Adam is feistier. I hope you enjoy! R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

**Wonderment- Chapter 3**

I could never forget the welcome dance the first year Belle arrived to my University. I had been to fancier dances, but this was no ball. Though Aurora was on my arm, I was scoping out the whole scene for the beautiful brunette I had seen earlier that day. Alas. No sight of her. Aurora left my arm seeing her sorority sisters near the punchbowl.

"I'll catch you later," she whispered as she kissed my cheek.

Aurora. What can I say about her? She's beautiful- no- divine is more like it. Every guy wanted her, and I had her- but not really. You see, Aurora and I almost have this speechless understanding. She doesn't care if my eyes stray nor do I care if she strays altogether. She's a bit of a flirt, and it's hard not to be if you are her. And she's of royal blood. Did I mention that? So our pairing would be a match made in the heavens, at least of one my father would definitely attest to. She's talked about the prospect of marriage with me, many a time, in bed as well. I find it humbling that she thinks in advance, but baffling she says such things as she makes forward advances, on other men.

She thinks she'll get away with her frivolous ways because in the end she believes- I'll wed her. Pity her. I think she thinks she has me wrapped around her finger. While she makes gestures to other men, thinking in the end it wouldn't matter because she knows she will have me- is laughable. It's convenient however and I'm all about convenience. I don't have to work that hard to get a beautiful woman to keep me warm, at night. When she brings up the prospect of marriage, I've said things in the past like "you, me? Indeed! That is a thought!" but it's really all just empty words- sarcastic empty words.

I've fucked women royals and peasants alike. It's not like I don't have them at my disposal but with Aurora it just looks like I respectably fuck, for lack of a better phrase. She uses me- I use her. Fair is fair. She doesn't know it, but I won't marry her. It takes more to entice me than a woman in dress that hugs her curves and exposes her desires.

As I turned my heels to the billiards at the end of the room, I caught Gaston at the corner of the wing.

He caught my glance, "Adam! Decided to actually, show your face at one of these? Thought you, had better taste than the rest of us."

I shook his hand as I accepted the drink he offered. "I've been to better if that's what you mean. So have you," I laughed. "What's in this?" I asked.

"Mostly whiskey,"

"Mmm. It's good. See any new incoming students to your liking?" I asked Gaston.

It was never a question that Gaston was a lady's man on campus. Gaston's father owned many taverns across France as well as many vineyards. My father did business with his father, and we grew up together knowing that we'd have to facilitate that partnership as well. The truth is Gaston, was also completely arrogant, and it got on my fucking nerves. Our encounters would keep me on edge no matter how informal the circumstance. I never trusted him. One may think I use Aurora, but when it comes to Gaston it's using and abusing. I can't count the many times he's brought ladies back to his bed that leave with bruises and regret. They mostly come willingly. It leaves me quite baffled.

"No one's really caught my attention, you?" asked Gaston.

"Come on dear friend. You know my heart's taken," I said amusingly.

Gaston understood the sarcasm laced in my reply, "HA! Yeah I see you and Aurora alright. How long is that going to last?"

"Well so far it's lasted a whole spring semester, summer break, and now early autumn," I said as a matter-of- factly.

"She came to your castle during the summer?" boomed Gaston in puzzlement.

"She tried, but I couldn't let her in the castle over the summer," I mumbled as I sipped on my drink. "The exchange of telegrams back and forth to her was exhausting. In all honesty this past summer was very tiring. All my father ever does is business and I am expected to help with the estates."

Gaston nodded showing that he understood what I meant. While the guy irks me, he knows the demands of my role because he has similar duties with his father's business.

"Every damn telegram was about where we would meet, if not my castle then where. Exhausting."

"Just hearing you make me feel half asleep. Did you end up meeting with her in the summer?" asked Gaston.

"No. But I wrote sweet nothings to her back and forth," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

Gaston hit my back with a thud, but it didn't move me from where I was standing at all.

"This charade of your is too much work" Gaston stated with a smirky gaze.

"Sometimes, but not most of the time. I use it to my advantage," I looked at him pitifully. Did this dumb brute still not get it? "She's easy. She's royal. If we're rumored to be messing around, I rather do it aristocratically. Save me and my father both grief. To everyone else it's courting. To me, I use it to deflect people making them oblivious of my private affairs," I winked.

Gaston nodded, "this open relationship of yours is convenient not to mention one that any man would be envious about."

I thought for a moment about what Gaston just said. Envious? Sure. I had a beautiful royal on my arm. I also have the capability to check in with other women. Aurora probably checks in with other men. No one ever talks about our infidelity nor questions because we have power, and we get away with it. Thus the understanding me and Aurora have adds to our convenience.

"Wow. Check her out at 12:00,"whispered Gaston. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. Clearly he had been drinking way earlier than me.

I turned to the direction of where Gaston's gaze was fixated. There she was the beautiful woman that caught my eye earlier that day. Something about her was humble and exotic all at the same time. It's like she knew she owned the most precious gem in the world but concealed it, so that she didn't come off too noticeable so no one could take it away from her. She didn't want to attract attention it seemed as she brought her arms to cover her neckline. Her timid smile was innocent and beautiful. I was drawn.

Gaston kicked his heels into her direction. I wanted to stop him, but there was nothing I could do. I was confined to the social constructs of publicly being with Aurora; through privately I wasn't _only_ just with her. As Gaston headed in her direction my anger was infuriating, and I could feel my fists clench tighter and tighter. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I looked on while sipping my libation. The internal struggle I was feeling, to go after her but couldn't, I knew was because she wasn't just some other girl. She was special. Go after her the way Gaston was, isn't enough for me. I wanted her on my arm- more than anyone had been on it.

I could see from a distance Gaston bow to her. Ugh, that stupid bow he does to girls. I could hear myself sigh out loud. She timidly smiled as she let him kiss her hand. Her red headed friend next to her looked on. Gaston and she seemed to have exchanged a few words but then she continued on to the punchbowl, with her friend.

I came to Gaston who looked dumbfounded.

"So, what did the lucky lady discuss with the incredible Gaston?" I chastised slightly.

"I feel humiliated. I need to get another drink, and lace it with my special brewing after that conversation," Gaston chided.

I looked at him curiously.

Gaston sighed, "I asked the usual where are you from I am Gaston, own taverns, etc.! etc.!"

"And?" I encouraged.

"Her name is Belle and she resides in France and she said she heard of my father's businesses. I asked her if she wanted to dance, and she said no thanks but that she was thirsty. When offered to get her a drink, she said she could do it herself."

"Ok? And of course you are humiliated by that-"

"BECAUSE! NO ONE SAYS NO TO GASTON," he fumed as he threw back the rest of the drink in his mouth.

"Well looks like someone did," I chuckled.

Gaston grunted and stormed off.

Belle I thought out loud. What a beautiful and fitting for that matter.

She and the red headed friend were chatting it up at the punch bowl. The way she giggled and brought the cup to her lips seemed very sweet. There were many beautiful girls at the dance, but something about Belle was more enticing. I couldn't tell you what it was exactly, but I knew I was going to find out.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOSH, ADAM HAS A LOT OF DOUBLE STANDARDS DOESN'T HE? KIND OF POMPOUS HUH? DOES HE GET ON YOUR NERVES? IF SO, THAT'S OK, I'VE DONE MY JOB. HE'S NOT PERFECT (NO ONE EVER IS) BUT IN THE MOVIE HE ISN'T EITHER UNTIL SOMEONE SHOWS HIM THE WAY. SO THE THEME FOR MY STORY IS SOMEONE WILL STILL SHOW HIM THE RIGHT WAY HERE AS WELL.

I WANTED GASTON TO BE IN THERE TOO, BUT AS A SON OF A CAPTAIN OF INDUSTRY, SO HE COULD FIT IN WITH THE NOBLES LIKE ADAM MORE AT THE UNIVERSITY. I STILL REMEMBER THE SONG IN THE ORINIGAL MOVIE OF WHERE HE SINGS ABOUT HIMSELF IN THE TAVERN DRINKING AND SOAKING IN ALL THE ALCOHOL- SO I WAS LIKE AH-HA! GASTON WILL HAVE A BUSSINESS ON NOT? HE'S STILL A SLEEZEBALL, BUT I FEEL LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE PORTRAY HIM SO BADLY UNLIKE A SELECT FEW. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH HIS CHARACTER YET, BUT I HAVE AN IDEA…

AND PS- IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I'VE MADE THE CHARACTERS JUST DON'T READ IT. BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED ON WHERE MY VERSION MAY GO…STAY WITH ME HERE.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

Wonderment

As I was sipping my punch I noted all the students in the University had really made an effort to wear their best, and for that matter remember to pack their best to bring with them to campus. But maybe they had hired help for that, I begrudgingly realized.

"Belle, this hall looks very well decorated does it not?" Ariel asked. I couldn't help but agree. The hall had ten grand chandeliers cascading the ceiling. There was one giant one in the center that was bigger than the rest. There were accents of gold everywhere. The tables each had a candle center piece with gold candle holders. The chairs had gold ribbons tied behinds its backs and the curtains adoring the windows that aligned the sides of the hall were of gold-colored fabric.

When we entered we came down on one of two long Tuscan styled staircases mincing our steps to prevent any embarrassing trips. As we glided in, I felt like I actually fit in, thanks to the dress Ariel lent me. I felt that maybe just maybe I was actually, passing to be an aristocrat.

When I first noticed Adam, well it was hard not to notice him. I caught his gaze looking at me. In mid sip I peeked through my eyelashes, eyeing around at what he could be looking at. When I came to the result that was indeed me he was looking at, I could feel my heart beat faster. His eyes were such a deep blue and complemented the long auburn hair he had tied back. His eyes were so piercing. He was walking with such dignity and stature as he glided toward Ariel and me.

"Good evening ladies," he started as he refilled his glass. "Princess." I assumed he was of course addressing Ariel.

Ariel curtsied at the gentleman, "Your Grace," she said simply.

"From Cyprus are you not?" he asked her.

"Indeed! And you are Adam, the Duke's son, are you not?" Ariel spoke. He quickly nodded.

"We've done a lot of business with your country. I've helped my dad launch a couple of fisheries around Cyprus. I went two years ago with him. We had the pleasure of dining with you father King Triton in his palace," he replied.

All of a sudden I was quickly reminded that I did not fit in. I was not actually passing to be aristocratic at all. I felt my cheeks warm up, they must have been really red. I glanced up to look at Adam for I was in between a conversation of two nobles, and as he caught my glance I quickly looked down and sipped my drink. I recalled a slight smirk from him noting my quick reaction and bashfulness.

"You looked like your mother in the portrait he showed, of him and his wife, that's why I recognized you actually."

Ariel sadly looked down, but remained smiling. "Yes. She died when I was young. I miss her."

"As did mine, as do I," replied Adam as he sipped his drink. "So what aristocratic family are you from? Word is you are from Southern France. Are you from the de Lourdes house?" he asked turning to me.

I was still stuck about Adam and Ariel stating the loss of their mother. I too had lost my mom long. I quickly restored my attention however and managed to smile, "no, not that south I'm afraid. I think I am going to go take a walk and see what else is around." I felt a little surprised that he knew of me, it such a sort span of time.

"I can come with you Belle," Ariel kindly gestured.

"No no, you both have an interesting conversation going on," I motioned dismissively, "please carry on, I just want to soak this all in as I look around."

Ariel smiled as she returned her focus on to Adam. I glanced back wishing so badly to be a part of their world, and conversation, but who am I kidding? If they wanted to talk about morning routines, of milking the goats, picking the eggs, and reading by one lit candle I guess then I could take part.

I whisked away to the feel of a cool breeze. Feeling the direction of the wind I was led to a balcony. The outside starlit sky looked beautiful. I stepped outside, took a deep breath closed my eyes, and prayed this sight wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes to find blissful reassurance. I was still here. I was actually at University, and I was not going to stop striving for my dreams.

I began to lean on the ledge of the balcony, glancing up at the moon.

"So where from Southern France are you then?" boomed an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around to find the same dark-haired gentleman that I had a brief conversation with, remembering how he had tried to ask for a dance and drink earlier. Could it be he that told Adam of my origin?

"Oh," I gasped, "I didn't see you were there."

The man took a gulp of his drink from a noticeably larger glass he held in his hand now than the one I had seen earlier. What was his name again? Ah, yes Gaston. He came off so arrogant. He looked on waiting for my response.

"Not that South, but your father's business is well-known around my village. We have two LeGume taverns in ours. My father enjoy's going there with his pals," I stated, as I looked on to the starry night.

Gaston grunted, and let out a short snide of a laugh, that irritated me. I turned returning a look of the same disdain he had just shown me.

"You're from Gascony like me," he smirked, and gulped more of his drink, without looking at me.

I was caught. He knew of my hometown instantly, which meant he knew the only wealthy family anywhere around Gascony at this time was his.

"There are only two taverns in one district of France and that's Gascony," he chided as he threw back his drink, and set it down on the ledge of the balcony. As he came approaching me I instinctively stepped back.

"Which means if I'm the only noble in all of Gascony and you are from there…you must not be of any paramount lineage," he stated as he crouched down to my level. I could see the muscle outlines protruding through his shirt as he showed me a ghastly smile. Even more apparent, the alcohol laced breath of his.

"If you are truly from Gascony like you say you are, why have I not seen you around in school, or around the village for that matter," I asked challenging him.

"Belle," he started as I thought in shock how he had quickly remembered it, "my dad owns a lot of land and money which means I don't go to those little schools like you do," he blurted laughingly.

"Excuse me, for your life of privilege," I repelled, "it was only a logical inquiry."

Gaston gave me a puzzled look, "you're really smart. I can tell, the way you carry yourself and by the way you talk. It actually does sound quite noble."

What an arrogant ass. Just because I'm from a small village doesn't mean that I should be assumed to be of small mind! I gave him another look of disdain but I didn't want to pleasure his statement with another witty rebuttal, so I looked on to the sky once again, hoping he would get the hint that I was ignoring him.

He leaned in closer, resting his back on the ledge of the balcony, arms folded across his chest.

"You know not everyone that comes to this University is royal, noble, or aristocratic for that matter."

"I know you go here don't you," I managed to say with a smirk.

Gaston laughed, "You have a sharp tongue. I actually find that intriguing."

Oh just my luck I thought.

"Seriously Belle, there are many low-class, poor saps like yourself that come here to dine and study with people like us."

People like us? The more Gaston talked the harder it became for me to bite my tongue and say outlandish things in retaliation. He might be rich, but his character and demeanor were in no way equal to his status.

"But what I feel sorry for is the great amount of debt one may receive over time for coming here. How your parents will press on with the payment of tuition, books, dormitory housing- it must be a lot on you."

"I got a scholarship. It helps a bit," I replied remorsefully.

"A bit? How much of a bit are we talking about?" he asked.

"None of your business!" I exclaimed repulsed at how he was prying in to my life.

I kicked off my heels and desired to return back to Ariel. Though that conversation may be out of my league, it was one I would've enjoyed far more of, than the one occurring right now.

"Belle wait," Gaston said. I turned and noticed that he hadn't moved an inch from the ledge at all.

"What I want to offer is this: I have a tavern not too far from the University. If you would like to work there, I'd hire you in a heartbeat. You'd make very, and I mean _very_ decent pay, one you could help your parents with. I might have come off a bit brash, but in truth I know how it is to live a poor life and I know how it is to live a rich one, and I'm happy to be living of the latter. So I thought you might appreciate the gesture and advice."

It sure was not a kind or appropriate gesture! Become a barmaid? Who me? What a lowly job. Not to mention the men that may come in. I couldn't bear to think of it. The pay was however enticing, at least so it seems from Gaston. I decided to just put it away in my mind. My father would be very unhappy to hear that his only daughter, only child for that matter, took up to waiting on tables of drunk men to help out. But Gaston did get me thinking, perhaps there would be a more proper way.

"Thank you for the offer, but my family and I can manage," I said firmly.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Gaston as he turned his back to me looking into the stars.

I felt like crying as I entered the hall. My eyes welled up I couldn't get out of my mind how me attending University might be too much for my father to handle financially. The scholarship would not be enough to my dismay, and the realization of this sent my body in panic to the core. I would have to help out some way. I would want to as well. After all, it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do! Otherwise what kind of daughter would I be for not even considering? My father said everything would be alright and he would find a way to fund for University, but who was I kidding? Who did he think I was kidding!

As I turned into panic mode and I realized I needed to rest and really think things through. Classes would be starting in 3 days-time and I had lots to plan and prepare for, than I thought I would.

I began to head up one of the long Tuscan stairs, when I felt a hand gently hooking to my Elbow.

"Belle, leaving so soon?"

It was Adam to my shock. He had a beautiful golden-haired woman on his other, arm smiling on to us confusingly. Perhaps wondering who I was and why Adam knew me. Alas, the only man I found to be attractive as well as dignified seemed to have his heart already occupied.

"Yes," I smiled, "I'm afraid I am feeling a little tiered from the travel to here. Have fun it was nice to meet you. If you see Ariel, tell her I've gone already."

"I will Belle. Do feel better," he kindly encouraged.

"Come on handsome you owe me a dance," pressed on his date.

I took that as a cue to be on my way. I couldn't look back down to see Adam though I really wanted to. I was too embarrassed to be noted by anyone. What was I thinking coming here? I felt it was a grave mistake.

_**I just edited this chapter in terms of grammar and spelling. It was appalling and I couldn't go on putting the next chapter up without fixing this one. True the other chapters had some mistakes as well, but this one took the cake on the amount of DOOSIES it had! I will probably do the same with the previous chapters eventually, but I've been getting messages to hurry up and update the story, so I rather comply with those wishes first.:)**_

_**FYI-I will never change the plot of previous chapters just the grammar and spelling.**_

_**So what do you think so far? R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

Wonderment

She left and there was no way to know where she had gone. And with Aurora on my arm I knew it was going to be difficult to make an excuse to see where she had gone off to. Belle was such a mystery at the time, and she took up almost the entirety of my mind and its thoughts.

Aurora led me to the dance floor, and I felt her hand take mine and plant it on her waist as she pulled herself into my chest. I smiled as I looked down at her only because it was a natural response to hers looking back at me. The waltz came on and as we glided around the hall, I couldn't help but remember how enchanting Belle looked. She had looked so worried just now, so opposite of what she seemed to feel when she first arrived to the hall. As the music changed to a softer slower tone, Aurora nuzzled her face to my shoulder.

She didn't know that I noticed her making passing eyes to Philip who was part of the audience looking on. I rolled my eyes in my head and was so over this whole relationship. It was great while it lasted, but I needed something else tonight, and it looked like so did Aurora. I had made up my mind. Not only did I need something else tonight, but possibly something else altogether entirely. It was time to be done of her once and for all.

Brash and confident decisions didn't always occur to me. To be completely truthful, I found myself confused many a time. It was one of many myriad qualities that bothered my father. As the Duke of France he was completely uneasy about me taking his place one day. He had never failed to remind me of that. He constantly spoke of my many disappointments and of his everlasting disturbance on my fickleness. There was one aspect of my life however, that I felt confident and decisive about, and that was women. I had my way with them as well!

My father and I never saw eye to eye. Truth be told I think I could hate the man if I tried hard enough, but a part of me understood that it was because of him that I had what I had. I chose to believe that softer side I encompassed was inherited from my mother, and when I feel this way, I feel my mom and am reminded of her.

When my dad steals that memory away from me, it is when he is aggressively criticizing me. I loathe my father in turn when he makes me feel this way because it takes my feeling of motherly warmth and the memory of her away, even for an instant. He distracts me from my inner hope, that I in fact do encompass the capability of being like her. He deflects this hopeful feeling entirely when he's bitter and mean. I know no matter what I would never obtain the acceptance or the reassurance of my father, thus I'm forced to act coldly against him.

As the audience applauded to all the couples who had just waltzed, I quickly went to the direction of the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Aurora, as she laced her arm around my back. "We're just getting started!"

"Not tonight I'm afraid," I replied through my tightened jaw.

"What's gotten into you? I am beginning to think that lovely brunette you stopped earlier on the staircase is on your mind."

She was right. How intuitive. But I didn't feel like answering her. She didn't need to know every detail of my life, and we only use each other. And I didn't need to use her anymore.

"I'm done," I replied.

Aurora took her arm off of me instantly taking a step back, her hand covering her gasp. I could tell she knew what I meant when I said I was done. Not with the welcome dance event but of her. It must have been the way I pulled away from her so abrasively.

"You were never in this from the beginning!" she cried.

I looked around embarrassed of the scene we were probably causing, or well, more of what Aurora was causing. All the rest of the students were busy dancing, taking, and drinking to my relief, so luckily they didn't take notice of us. Nevertheless I was in a hurry to get away from her and this hall.

"Why should I be in this? The princess of Belgium wanting to be on the arm of a Duke's son? Why not just go for a prince! Besides I see your wanton eyes straying to a particular one this evening!" I protested.

"My eyes going astray have never bothered you before! Besides, it's all political isn't it? You and me, restoring the ties of France and Belgium. We had an understanding! I told you, you could do whatever you wanted privately as long as you are publicly with me!" she pressed.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? You're willing to be with someone that doesn't love you so that you can gain political optimism?"

"Adam, I was raised with a purpose. I know my place it's time you know yours!" she exclaimed angrily.

"My place is to at least be with someone that set's higher expectations for themselves, unlike you!" I boomed.

"Are you saying then that you're not good enough for me? Higher expectations meaning I can do better than you, right?" she challenged.

I was beginning to get very exhausted from this argument. Nor did I give a fuck about what her political calculations were, but I needed to end it even if it meant badly. The last thing I cared about was making my father proud of me for being some political despot.

"Princesses like you Aurora, are meant to fuck royalty, have babies and that's how you bring countries together. You'll get no political in or say otherwise. You're right I was never in this from the beginning. I used you publicly to hide what I do privately. So did you. We used each other. Fair is Fair. If your were misled to believe that I would marry you eventually then I apologize. I thought I made it clear. Our companionship was just convenient for the present, not the future."

I could tell she was trying hard not to scream. Her eyes, welling up in anger not sadness.

"You're right, but a part of me felt like, oh I don't know," she trailed off as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her composure was of that of a spoiled brat.

I looked at her pitifully. There was nothing more I could say. What was done was done, and I said the truth. However, I felt it was only fair that I let her tell me all that she wanted to.

"Aurora, I feel like we owe it to each other to explain ourselves fully. Thinking I could just cast you away quickly was not fair of me at all."

"No it wasn't fair, not at all," she said softly as she let out a sigh between pursed lips. She nodded in agreement, as she gestured toward the bench on one of the balconies outside.

She sat down on the bench and I preferred to lean back against the wall across from her.

"Won't you sit?" she asked pressingly, as she toyed with the skirt of her dress.

"No. Fine right here," I replied. I was able to get a freshly concocted drink off the hands of a waiter's tray before heading to the balcony. A few more of these would be needed after this conversation.

"I thought you might grow into appreciating me. I thought you would perhaps truly fall in love with me. I thought I would for you as well. I thought we would be able to, oh I don't know," her voice trailed off again.

I remained calm and patient but a part of me was getting tiered, and my craving for Belle grew and grew exponentially by the minute.

"Aurora, you can't have your cake and eat it too. What did you think would happen if we…ever got together permanently?" I inquired.

"We'd get married and you'd govern Belgium with me."

"No, I got that part." I dismissed, "but did you honestly think, we would be faithfully married?" I asked.

Aurora looked up at me wide eyed, awaiting my continuation.

"Kings, rulers, Dukes, they all have affairs, it's almost part of the job description," I stated as I sipped my drink.

"How can you say that? My father loves my mother he would never think of straying away," she rebutted. "Once we're married all that merriment ends. I'll be committed."

I sighed, "It's like we have this almost normal life in University where we get to be like the rest of the students. We get to experience being with different people like normal folk. Court one and if that doesn't work, court another. Unfortunately because of our lineage, we can't get away with that, so me and you had this so called façade of a fake real relationship. Normal people Aurora don't have to put on a fake relationship. They just do what they please. How can I trust you would be with just me, when you've already gallivanted around at your way with other men?"

"Well then, I could ask you the same question. If you want my trust, how could I trust you?" she asked.

"You can't. But if you are willing to be unhappily married to someone like me be warned- I have no political thirst or absolution of any kind," I stated.

Aurora looked down in slight despair.

"Why?" she asked. It was a reasonable question of any noble to another- why do you not want to conduct the responsibilities of what you've been born into. But I didn't want to tell her about my father and my devious ways of not being the son or ruler he ever wanted. I never confided anything to her or any woman for that matter. I was too complicated even for myself.

"I have my reasons, reasons I don't care to explain."

"At least, you are being honest," she precluded. "Being royal comes with responsibilities Adam; you are the Duke's song for Christ's sake! You can't get away with forgetting your duties. It's what you got from birth whether you like or not," she said as she stood up.

"Well, that's my problem not yours," I retorted as I threw back the entire drink into my mouth.

Aurora glided to me reaching her hand to my cheek cupping it gently.

"I wonder if you will ever be kind to any woman. But I seriously doubt it," she said sadly. "I pity you, and most of all the amount of women you will disappoint."

I laughed. There would always be women I would be interested in, such as Aurora or Belle, but there would be others too. There would be more and I hated to admit it but Aurora was right. I would probably never be completely consistently kind to any woman. I was never shown properly how to. I've only seen the worst of relationships and I didn't believe such a thing, could even be possible.

"Aurora, you are smart, and you get away with the choices just like men and you're a woman. That's pretty impressive. I never knew that deep inside, you thirsted for monogamy, but I'm glad we've been truthful to each other now, before it was too late."

Aurora, slightly smiled, "Adam, I love my country more than anything. I was willing to do anything for it. I know my destiny. I do hope you discover your own too."

With that last statement, she left, and I was left with an empty glass a million thoughts. I hope to discover my own destiny too one day. I was pretty sure it would be a bleak one though. I knew I would never be accepting of the responsibilities I was born into. And if I had my way, I would keep it like that.

_So what do you think? Adam is such an arse! He's way too complicated too. Ever remind you of certain boyfriends of the past? I quite like his complicated personality and I'm looking forward into exploring it._

_Aurora- what a girl right? We all got a little window into his life and it sounds like daddy issues are at the crux of it! I know we're all cheering for an Adam and Belle pairing her, but you have to admit! Aurora is a bit ahead of her times, knows what she wants, goes after her desires, goal orientated, a flirt, and for a royal- she gets away with it. Pretty impressive. She also knows her role in life. Adam is still a lost soul...More to come the next chapter should be up soon. And please do read and review- I don't get motivated to write unless I know someone out there cares So far, I've received some care. Let's keep it coming guys, and stay with me here- Adam is supposed to be a bit of a wild card- he's the wildest one I have created yet!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters, but I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

Wonderment

I don't know why I started out into the direction of the dormitory from the hall considering it would be a long walk, but I did. About a block away from the tall building I saw the entrance. The same place just hours ago my father had dropped me off on. A horse and carriage pulled up to the front. When the driver cracked the whip the horse was gone, unveiling a tall man that had been dropped off. As I got closer, I noted that the individual left standing there was staring right at me, smiling.

"Belle," said the tall man.

"Adam," I acknowledged.

"So you decided to take a walk. That must have been a long stroll from the hall to the dormitory. Anything on your mind?" he asked.

"You got me. I just needed to think and be with my thoughts for a moment- so I thought a long walk would get the wheels in my head to turn. I was going to go upstairs and unpack the many books from my trunk I brought with me from home. There's so much organizing to do," I stated as I brought my arms across my chest barring me from the draft in the air.

Adam noted my shivers, and took off his coat He came behind me and placed it on my shoulders. I felt the breath of his being, tickle my ear. I smiled, and whispered a "thank you" receiving a nod from him in return. He was utterly handsome, and tall. So well built. I was sure nothing could destroy him.

"I actually saw you, earlier today. Was that your father dropping you off? He looked like a common villager so I wasn't sure," he questioned.

Trying to keep my life as grey as possible to anyone and everyone was still the stance I wanted to take.

"Um…actually no. He works for my family," I lied. I couldn't believe I just did that, lie about the most caring person in my life! What was I ashamed of? I use to be so proud of my humble life, and though I wanted more, at what cost was I willing to take to reach it?

"That explains it. You never told me what aristocratic house you're from," Adam pressed on.

"Wow, aren't you quite the investigator?" I teased trying to deflect his assessment.

"No it's just, I try to get to know everything about a girl I'm interested in, "he stated as he leaned in closer to me. The proximity between us was growing thinner. Not just physically, but something deeper as well- I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was exactly.

"Interested in? I thought you had then golden-hair maiden of yours on your arm earlier- what of she?"

Ha! I thought. Investigate me and I shall inquire back! This is how I would play the game, and so far it was working smoothly.

"Aurora? She's not with me, at least not anymore. T'was just a dance," he whispered.

"It looked like more than just a dance she was asking from you," I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh did it now?" Adam chuckled. "Perhaps it was because you felt her eyes piercing into you like fire! She was jealous when I asked where you were off to," he said as he walked around me in a slow pacing circle. I felt like I was being hunted.

I turned to his position. "There's nothing to be jealous about," I smiled.

Adam halted in his tracks, "oh but I'm afraid there is Belle. She knows, I'm interested in you. You've caught my eye. You're somewhat of a mystery to me. And don't think I haven't noted you choosing not to answer my simple questions. You won't tell me more about yourself, but I enjoy a game of chase. You will lose Belle."

"Is that a challenge," I playfully replied.

"No Belle. Think of it more as a warning."

I looked at him wide eyed.

"I always get what I want," he ventured on, "and I have my eye on you."

"Well I'm never going to belong to anyone, " I said in half annoyance. The other half was stated playfully. So confusing he was. I thought I could decipher him, but he too had a bit of arrogance. It bothered me a bit.

"I'd walk you up to your room, but you seem to refrain as much information from me as you can. Plus you've made it clear," he started as his face came so close above my own, "that you are very independent. "

My own face tilted up to meet his eyes. I felt as if he would plant a kiss on my lips right then and there as he held my chin. He leaned in, and I closed my eyes.

"And yes, I'm always up for a challenge," he whispered, orange bitters laced on his breath.

I opened my eyes to find Adam so far ahead of me, most likely due to his long strides, headed in the direction of the dormitory. I caught him looking back, and I held my breath. Did he just try to trick me? I suddenly felt colder and hugged into his coat more. He wanted to leave me wanting more, and I think he succeeded. I now realized he was probably going to win. After all, I was now inclined to return his coat that he probably purposely forgot to ask for back. His tactic resulted into me now having to go after him, like a moth to a flame.

_**I like how in my story Belle is human. You can be kind and sweet and have flaws. Here for example Belle is showing some embarrassment of her simple life/birth compared to Adam's. In the movie she's TOO perfect at times I found it exhausting completely trying to relate to her. I hope you find the struggle Belle is feeling inside, and now the one she is feeling with Adam. Thoughts?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

The NEW and IMPROVED Chapter 7

I knew I left Belle hanging, but she left me in wonderment as well. Usually I am very persuasive when it comes to women, but she was quick and smart. Furthermore she wouldn't budge telling me more about herself. She still left me in the dark. I didn't know whether it made me feel hot, or bothered. Maybe it was a bit of both.

I had lent her my coat, so I knew it was only a matter of time when she would come to me again to return it. Belle had posh and a stance that was so well mannered. She wouldn't possibly "forget" to not return my coat.

As the first day of classes commenced I was hoping to catch Belle in the hallway or the dormitory corridors, just to catch a glimpse of that sweet smile. I was actually hoping more that I would actually have Belle in a class with me but 3rd years and 1st years rarely had classes together, and I was taking so many advanced economic and business classes I knew I was wishing too much for nothing.

Taking all these classes again was to just pacify my father- mostly business classes mind you. He would love it if I could double the profit of all his estates. My electives? All political science courses my father too pressed me to take. Not that I didn't get enough private tuitions already from well renowned historians in all of Europe throughout my childhood.

The only one thing I could manage to take was a Shakespeare Sonnet class as an extra elective in hopes to have some freedom from the boredom of numbers and wars! As much as I want to be in control, I find I am a puppet at times and my father still controls the strings.

You may think I'm taking too many courses to handle, and perhaps you may be thinking correctly. However I never found the exams to be hard. Lectures over months stayed put in my mind. I had great memory and took advantage of it. I could even miss a couple here and there and still do fairly well on the final exams.

That rainy morning, I came into Sonnet class half soaked and quite pissed off by it. Catching to the side, my eyes found the loveliest creature in all of the world. My anger completely diminished. Surprisingly, there she was. And wouldn't you know it? Covering the back of her chair— my coat. I couldn't help but smile at the image. I noticed Ariel sitting to her right, talking to another classmate in the room. Belle was looking up in the opposite direction appearing very pensive. The chair to the left of her was vacant. I made my move.

"Told you I loved challenges," I whispered huskily into her ear, making her almost jump out of her seat.

A smile replaced the shocked look on her face. Was that blush I saw? I smirked back and glanced over to Ariel to acknowledge her presence. She smiled back.

"I couldn't help but notice that elegant coat you have there," I whispered in her ear.

"It came in very handy just now given the weather," she replied.

I softly laughed at her quick but witty statement. She sure knew how to keep me engaged. And those eyes. They were so warm and captivating. They reminded me of a pair so familiar. Why is it when it comes to Belle it is never enough. I needed to always have more of her. Her voice, a chance to just see her, to be around her? When I saw her here and there around campus for the past couple of days since the Welcome Dance, I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She never noticed, but I saw her, and yearned for her.

"It would've been nice if I had my own coat to guard me from this weather! Don't you have your own?" I asked slyly.

Belle sheepishly looked away smiling, but not answering my question. Again causing more wonderment, as I was left in the dark. She aways left me with wanting to know more. I still wasn't sure if all these subtle actions were intentional or not.

"Well," I started when I realized she would not divulge anymore to the conversation, "I hope you know I'm never going to stop approaching you. So if you grow exhausted of me it will be just really tough for you," I smirked as I took out my book.

I saw her textbook was already placed at the upper left corner of her desk.

"The way you tackle such challenges never ceases to amaze me," she said to me as she angled her head just so to face me.

Mirroring her stance, and replied, "I hope you know you're in quite bad luck my sweet. You see I'm wet because I didn't expect rain but now that I see you have my coat, the timing of such luck couldn't be more opportune. I'm afraid I will need mine back in order for me to stay dry."

Belle looked at me wide eyed. Not really chivalrous of me I admit but I wanted to test Belle a bit. I don't know for what reason. I guess I like to play around with my prey that I hunt after.

If there was any protest she had, it unfortunately had to wait. Our professor entered the hall, and we all stood up. Class was in session.

_A little bit of a dark side is coming out of Adam isn't it?_

_And to those that miss the previous chapter 7 I'm sorry but- TOUGH!_

_This is a better direction I feel I am taking._

_No more will I be posting just to appease the angst of those that want more- though that is flattering I want to give you all a good story that I've worked hard for you all. No more aimless chapters I assure you._

_I thank you all for your devotion to this story._

_If you do like it please don't hesitate to comment. Reviews and messages make my heart soar- and I do take your reviews into consideration. LOVE YOU ALL!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

Wonderment - Chapter 8

I couldn't remember the lecture of the Shakespearean Sonnet class that well. I was still aghast at how Adam could bring me to be so open at one moment and then take all my comfort the next. It kept me feeling constantly jilted. Not only did I have this financial burden on my mind on one hand, on the other here was Adam who constantly made me feel pleasurably uneasy. It seemed so wrong the more I thought about it, because it felt so exciting. Was it ok to feel aroused by such demeaning vivacity from him?

The last time I really saw him was the night of the welcome dance. I had informed Ariel of my brief yet whimsical encounter that evening with Adam solo. Ariel chided with me that it seemed I had an interest in Adam. I knew I could trust Ariel, and so I probably did blush in agreement. I can usually hide my feelings fairly well if I try.

"He seems to be quite taken by you Belle, " Ariel gleamed, when I finished my tale of Adam leaving me "kiss less" yet warm.

Ariel stated, during her conversation with him at the dance, he inquired a bit about me, but Ariel had only stated that we had just met and that we were roommates.

I was thankful she didn't deluge too much information about me to Adam. Especially after discovering how simple I was given the lack of fancy dresses I had brought to University. I had also admitted to Ariel that it seems as if most of the students at the University including Adam assume students are usually from aristocratic lineages. I also lamented as I explained to Ariel painfully that night of how I lied stating that the man Adam had seen who dropped me off wasn't my father. Explaining further of the financial burden I could be causing my father by attending this grand University it was Ariel that advised I find an on campus job at the University. I took into consideration, and wrote up a resume.

Back to the present, the professor entered the lecture hall and we stood up in respect. We took our seats only when he signaled us to do so, after roll call. I probably just stared at the professor the whole time. I hardly took notes. I could see in the corner of my eye that Ariel was writing and engaged in the lesson. Adam to my left seemed to lean back in his chair just looking at the professor. Time to time, he'd bring a finger up to his chin as if he was thinning. Did he really have such grand memory that he didn't even need to jot down anything? He didn't even have a pen on his desk. If was trying to impress me, it was working. All I could think about was how he was just a bit brash with me all of a sudden, whereas on the night of the welcome dance he was completely debonair.

The professor passed out the syllabus of the course at the end of class as we dismissed ourselves out. I could see rain out the window. It was a little more heavy now and windy as well. I followed Adam, and Ariel followed behind me. We met outside the classroom naturally and Adam motioned for his coat. With a half smile I handed back his possession.

"Thank you," he said shortly.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it," I replied. I would've given it to him sooner but I was too shy to find out where he resided, or may be a bit of me was too proud to show that I cared.

Ariel noticed the unchivalrous character as well, but decided to make light of things. She always picked up on these desolate cues.

"You are going to the library now aren't you Belle?" Ariel asked had encouragingly.

Adam looked on in utter curiosity.

"Studying already? Getting a quick start aren't we?" asked Adam.

"You know what they say. The early bird catches the worm!" I said, rolling my eyes. Did I really just say that? To my disdain, I had. Anything to cover up the real reason I was going to the library.

Adam smilingly, shook his head and put on the coat. He proceeded outside but not after he glanced once more to me with a smile. Ariel noted the action as well, as he continued on, out of the building into the rainy sky, letting a cold wind into the building..

"I now see that my hunch is definitely on point," Ariel chastised, "He is quite taken with you."

I sighed and smiled back.

"I don't know Ariel," I started, "I feel as though he is a little off the demeanor I felt he had portrayed the night of the dance."

"No he seems just as debonair I feel," Ariel stated firmly.

"You didn't hear the conversation we had earlier in the lecture hall. He was a bit, taunting?" I stated questionably.

Ariel gave me a funny look but dismissed my statement.

"Oh Belle, I believe you're just reading into too much! Now off to the library you go. You have other priorities to think about. The head librarian will be there. Do you have your resume?" asked Ariel.

I looked into my bag and pulled out a large brown envelope. My neatly written resume in my best script was filled with my utter love of reading, how I watched the bookstore back in my village when the owner stepped out for errands or aided him with shelving books.

"If only I hadn't divulged such a private detail in my life! Perhaps I wouldn't be in this giddy predicament now! Do you think Gaston would tell anyone about me? Where I truly came from and my simple way of life," I asked Ariel.

"Only one way to know for sure I'm afraid," said Ariel as she tucked a piece of wild hair behind her ear.

"Ugh the last thing I want to do is talk to that ogre of man!" I squealed burying my head into my hands.

"Well, what about his offer, it seemed enticing to you did it not?" she reminded me.

"Well, yes, but I couldn't be a barmaid!" I concluded.

"Of course not Belle, but it seemed like the prospects of a job enticed you and I am here now to remind you that there is one available right now and respectable one at that! Now get to the Library! I don't want youth miss this opportunity! Plus think of all the books, stories, and adventures you would be around constantly, on the job! You love reading!" she excitedly reminded.

I thought for a moment. What if other students saw me and questioned as to why I would be working on campus? What would they think? Adam didn't think I was anything else but noble and rich…not the entire details, but somewhat. Ariel wouldn't tell anyone that I was from a simple life, but would Gaston?

"Oh I don't know Ariel, but I do want to help my father," I solemnly whispered.

I still felt so guilty about the lie I had told Adam. I remember being very sad when I kissed Papa goodbye. If Adam had indeed seen me that day, I wonder if he believed my lie on saying it was just a worker of the family. Could a worker be that precious to someone?

Having just attended a Shakespeareian class I am reminded by one of his plays in particular that resonated the devotion between a servant and their master- Romeo and Juliet. Juliet was loved by her nurse maid. Her nurse maid only looked for the happiness of Juliet and her wellbeing, even if it meant covering for her when it came to Romeo! I guess it was possible then. Now as I think back on Adam I disdainfully hoped he believed me.

"What am I thinking? Of course I have to help my father! I'm off Ariel wish me luck!"

"Good luck Belle, and just run like the wind across the road, the library is just on the other side! If you run fast enough I'm sure you won't be too wet. You'll still be intact, fit enough for interviewing!" she encouraged.

I had to give Ariel a hug before I left. In just such a short span of time, I had gotten to feel incredibly comfortable around her. I kicked up my heels and ran for the door.

When I had reached the library through the grim rain, I quickly looked at my reflection through a trophy glass case just before the internal entrance of the library. I fixed my hair and my uniform for it looked a little wilted but surprisingly, not too wet at all. I took out the brown envelope and the sheet of paper inside.

The interview went fairly well. Needless to say I got the position of reference specialist in which I would shelve books, encyclopedias, and magazines. The head librarian stated that I would also have to help time to time with research questions students may ask at the reference desk. That made me feel a bit uneasy. I was hoping the position would hide me. Shelving books, using the many tall shelves as a barricade to conceal myself seemed most favorable. Any interaction with students of any kind would be futile.

What would I say if someone I knew asked why I was working there? Do I say I'm just volunteering? Would that even be believable?

The rain was heavier outside now, but I knew I could make it to the dormitory. At the outside of the library entrance, I noticed it was late afternoon, and all the students must be indoors for there was no one in sight.

"Who would want to be outside in this weather right now anyway?" I though out loud. "Only me," I sarcastically thought. I decided to walk slowly lest I fall on the ground from the slippery pavement.

After a few steps toward the dormitory I felt that I had taken a shower in my clothes. I was completely drenched. All of a sudden I saw a flash of light in the sky, followed by a cry of thunder. It scared me so i picked up speed.

When I finally got inside the dormitory, I could see my under garments showing through my white blouse. My brassiere was in full view. I brought my arms to cover my chest and took a look around to make sure no one was in sight.

Even to my luck the person usually manning the lobby desk was absent at the moment. I resided on the first floor so it would just be one flight of stairs I had to get through this embarrassment.

When I reached the top, I ran to the door which was just around the left corner of the hallway.

I halted. There was Adam, holding my book of Shakespearen Sonnets. My arms instinctively crossed in front of my chest. A slow smirk appeared on Adam's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

**Wonderment- Chapter 9**

"You left this by accident in the classroom. Unlike you I try to return things back as soon as possible," Adam smirked as he handed me my book.

I couldn't take the book from his hands, for my arms were covering my chest and exposing them in front of him would be very embarrassing. I lowered my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked through a tight jaw.

"No I'm not ok if you can't tell. I'm soaked, and if I am going to reach for that book, you will see everything through my blouse!"

"I wouldn't mind," Adam chuckled as I gave him a glaring look.

"It's too bad you couldn't have been gentleman enough to still let me keep me that coat for the day," I pouted.

"You don't belong to anyone. You're an independent woman right? You can deal with the problems that come your way, remember?" he said sarcastically.

"Besides why didn't you just opt for studying a different day. If you hadn't gone to the library you wouldn't be in this predicament right now, " he taunted.

"It's really none of your concern as to why I do things" I said affirmatively.

"You're right. It's just you come off so smart and noble. The decision to go to the library was a bit thoughtless don't you think?" he pressed on.

"Fine, what do you want me to say that you're right and I'm wrong? Fine I should've picked a different day to go. Perhaps you didn't know my great love for books and I couldn't wait another day longer seeing what was in store at our University's."

"That's the most childish thing I've ever heard!" He boomed.

"I guess that whole polite demeanor at the dance was just an act!" I exclaimed holding my ground.

Adam took two steps closer to me. That's all it took for there to be the least amount of space between our two faces.

"I would hate to drop this book of sonnets on the floor considering it's written by one of the best writers of all time. If you love books so much, let's see you not let this one fall to the ground," he gritted through his teeth.

I knew he was just testing me, but I couldn't bear to see such disrespect, and quickly snatched the book from his hand before he could ever think of doing something so vile. As I pulled in my arm that was carrying my book to my chest, Adam gripped my wrist. He held it so tightly it was hurting a bit, and I winced. He took a step back as if he were admiring me, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"You're really a jerk," I lamented through my teeth. I was disappointed to find that Adam was not the gentleman I thought he was. He was staring and my wet blouse, my drenched body, my soaked hair, admiring the sheer material giving away my undergarments.

"I'm not a jerk I'm just trying to get to know you but you don't really let me in," he coaxed, as he pulled me into his chest still holding my wrist.

"Please Adam, I don't want to get into this and not with you," I said softly. "I've had a hard day, and you're really hurting my wrist," I whispered.

His intensity seemed to die down.

"Get out of those clothes before you get sick," was all he said all breathy. I swore I thought he smelled my hair. I heard a breath go in and a sigh letting out from him. He abruptly let go of my wrist sending me to take two fumbled steps backwards from the release of the grip.

He took off up the stairway. I wish I knew what room he resided in so I could go up there and give him a piece of my mind! But I didn't feel like following him. I now realized I wanted nothing to do with him. He was just so aggressive, and possessive. It's one thing to court me but another to mockingly disrespect me. I couldn't fathom the sudden change in demeanor. I'm sure he had followed Ariel after class to see where I stayed. It still didn't explain however how he knew I would be returning to my room right that second waiting for me.

I took my key out of my bag and opened the door. I found Ariel on the bed reading one of her marine biology textbooks.

"Belle! You're soaked!" she cried as she jumped out of bed to help me. She took the sonnet book out of my hand. I quickly set my bag down and headed for the washroom unbuttoning my shirt as I did so. I tore off my blouse and skirt. I kicked my shoes to the corner and gaze at myself through the mirror. My hair wet formed walnut colored curls as it touched my shoulders, and chest. I was in nothing but my brassiere and panties. I rubbed my wrist where Adam had held it so tightly.

"Are you ok Belle?" Ariel called out.

"Yes! I'm fine. By the way you'll never guess who was waiting for my return just now," I called back. I pulled the taupe colored nightgown I had hanging in the washroom over me as I went back into the room.

"Oh I'm sure I know Belle," Ariel chuckled. "Adam actually walked me back to the dormitory. He said he had your book and would love to return it to you in person. He's such a kind gentleman. I can't blame you for being intrigued by him," she stated gleam faced.

I gave a subtle smile and sat on the bed. Ariel took note of my sudden discomfort as I rubbed my wrist.

"Belle, you ok?"

"Ariel he did something kind of…odd," I replied solemnly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up near the edge of the side of the bed, toes barely touching the floor.

"He kind of changed in front of me. It was quick and sudden, but unexpected. "

I proceeded to tell her how he found me wet, and I admitted I was a bit annoyed he was not polite enough to lend me his coat and endure the light rain outside knowing the rain would get worse later on, when I'd be returning back to the dormitory.

I told her how my blouse was completely soaked, how he teased to see my chest, holding my wrist painfully tight as he did so. It made me feel very uncomfortable. He threatened to drop my book of sonnets on the floor and pulled me in roughly.

"I thought he liked me. I didn't realize that warning he had given me the night of the dance was truly one I had to be wary about Ariel. I almost don't like the feeling that he likes me. I don't like it that he finds me, interesting anymore. He makes me constantly feel jilted."

Ariel looked on nodding remorsefully.

"I didn't see that one coming Belle," Ariel silently lamented.

"Me neither."

"I don't mean to change the subject as I can see you seem quite troubled, but I can't help but wonder how the interview went," she kindly inquired.

I let out a sigh and started to pull down the sheets to get ready for bed. "Fairly well. I got the position but I am a bit apprehensive at the fact that I have to man the reference desk at times and interact with students. I was hoping to get paid invisibly," I said to my disdain.

Ariel began biting her lip. "How much is the wage by the way? Did you get the rate you had hoped you would?"

"That's the other thing," I replied as I went to my bag and pulled out an envelope.

"I actually got an advance, which was kind of the head librarian but it showed me a preview of what to expect I would be making every two weeks. Take a look," I stated handing Ariel the envelope.

Ariel opened the Envelope, containing the University symbol on it. As she took out the thin piece of paper, Ariel's eyes widened.

"Belle! This isn't even half of the pay rate you had hoped to receive! You deserve much more than this!" cried Ariel.

I shrugged my shoulders in remorse.

"I know. Maybe I should find another position or maybe do more than two jobs at once. I can't think of any job that could pay enough, during hours where I am not in class."

"Well," Ariel started, "never mind actually."

"What?" I pressed on.

"There is a job that will give you a good amount of money and will take place after class hours, but I know you would never consider, and I would never want my friends to consider such a position anyway."

I had to admit, the job prospects of the barmaid did come up several times in my head too throughout today. It especially came up when I saw my advance for the first time and as I was walking back home from the library. I kept dismissing the thoughts but I knew it would be easy money especially with the schedule having to be in the evening.

"It's ok Ariel. I too have considered it," I admitted truthfully.

Ariel looked up at me in shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm desperate Ariel, and maybe not too desperate but my father is old and I need to help. Especially after that whole playful ordeal with Adam, I think I need to get my head more focused on this and less about potential romance," I said as I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and went to my closet and pulled out a black silky blouse and an ankle length flared red skirt.

"Where are you going in this rain?" asked Ariel.

"I'm going to go to the Tavern, the LeGume Tavern. I'm going to ask for a job." I put a black shawl over my shoulders to cover my hair and identity in the rainy dark night.

"No Belle, don't do this! You can't be that desperate! We can think of something else."

"I just want to know what my options are Ariel. This doesn't mean I'll work in the tavern, but I just need to know of all the possibilities. The more I wait the more I'll have this burden in my head. I need to figure it out, Figure it _all _out!" I stated.

"Well at least let me come with you!" Ariel encouraged as she got up from her bed towards me near my closet.

"No, my friend. You stay back here. I'll be fine. I'll ask the manager in the lobby to call me a carriage. I won't go walking."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

Chapter 10- Wonderment

What was it about her that bothered me? I didn't really know, but I was pretty agitated at the fact that she withheld so much from me. It's never been a problem for me to find out more about the women I am interested in. I don't know if she's taking me for a fool but some things were just not adding up. The way she kissed that gentleman goodbye her first day at University seemed like it could've have been none other than a father who dearly loved their daughter. But who am I to assume when, my own father wouldn't have nearly shown me such affection. My faithful servants on the other hand probably showed me more warmth than my own old man.

Well I am done with her. I gritted through my teeth as I looked out the balcony to the grim dark sky, fists clenched as I reviewed the frustrating day in my head. To forget Belle would be hard to do though. It was times like these that I wish I had the convenience of Aurora.

I lit a cigar and blew the smoke out to the direction of the open balcony. I sat in a chair lounging in it, one arm behind my head, the position I seem to naturally fall into when lounging around. Looking at the stars as I puffed away, I am reminded by a pair of the most beautiful innocent eyes I had ever seen. It was getting harder and harder to forget about her.

As I looked to my left arm that was holding the cigar, my sleeve had raised enough to expose the tattoo below my inner elbow- a rose in monochromatic hues of grey and black. My symbol to signal those that work at LeGume Taverns that I get free entry, anonymity, women at my disposal, and liquor on the house. The tattoo quickly reminded me that I had other ways to get my mind off of things that were weighing me down.

The rain looked like it had subsided a bit. I noted the drizzle and decided I could venture for I knew of a sure fire way I could get my mind off of Belle. I got up from my chair pulling the white shirt off of me. I changed into another lose-fitting long sleeved shirt, black pants, and dark brown boots. The most important item I then pulled out from my closet was my dark grey cloak. It hid my face perfectly. When I entered the tavern you could never see my face for the shadow of the hood did justice in keeping my anonymity. I pulled a signaling rope that was next to a shelf. I was fastening the buttons on my cloak, as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in Lumiere," I called.

"You rang master." Lumiere appeared. He was a bit younger than my father, and much older than me. He was my most faithful servant. He had been there for me at times much more than my own father. He didn't always agree with me and my ways, but he always had my back.

"Get out my private carriage and take me to LeGume Tavern- now." I commanded. Lumiere nodded. "I'll be down there in two minutes," I stated and with that he turned his heel.

Being royal has its perks as I've said many times before. Lumiere is my personal servant and body guard. All aristocrats usually have a discreet one at the University. My father has given him one of the best servant quarters in the building. Apparently Lumiere said he shares it with the personal servant to the Prince of Wales.

As I opened the door to the carriage, I noted the muddy ground. It must have been hard for Belle to venture out in in the rain. I began to feel very apologetic for the strain I had caused her. Trying to pry out information out of her and taunting her drenched yet delectable body simultaneously, might not have been conducted in the most appropriate of times. I hoped in a way that she ok, dry, and warm now. I shook my head, reminding myself to stop thinking of her. "Let her be, and now let me be sane" I thought to myself. The way to the LeGume Tavern was a 15 minute carriage ride. When we got to the entrance, Lumiere parked the carriage in front to let me out.

"I'll park the carriage around in the back so no one will notice. I will wait till you are ready to return Master," he stated. I nodded in approval.

The large man standing at the front gate looked perplexed to see me, for he probably couldn't make out a face given the intense dark shadow that shielded my identity. I held out my left arm and raised the sleeve. He nodded, realizing I was none other than a frequent customer of the Tavern, when he saw the rose. He quickly opened the doors to the tavern.

It was a fiery view. There were beautiful women flirting with men everywhere, filling their empty cups, and lighting their cigars. Two men behind the bar pouring drinks to the gentleman that were seated near. I looked around the room, smiling. My shirt sleeve was still pushed up to unveil my tattoo. I wanted to make sure it was visible so people knew it was time to serve me.

A familiar beautiful red head came to me. We had screwed around a bit in the past. She led my arm to a table in the corner. It was _my_ table- completely isolated and farther away from the other tables. She pulled out my chair and sat me down. She placed her hands on my shoulders as she gently kneaded my neck. It felt good to be given such attention and comfort.

"What will it be love? The usual?" she asked as she smiled.

"Yes the usual Katerina. One stiff scotch please. Actually make it a double. Where is the owner today?" I asked.

"He's here love, in the office interviewing another fair lady," she started. "Boss gave orders not to trouble him but I'm sure he will be out in a moment love," she finished.

I looked around the tavern to find the usual beauties I was accustomed to and a few new faces as well. As Katerina brought me back my drink, I observed the scene from the shadows thinking about what venture I would want to get into tonight.

Looking around the room, I noted there was a group of men seated at a table nearer to the bar fondling one of the barmaids. She looked like she was loving it as she poured their empty cups with malted whiskey and flirtatiously batting her eye lashes. One of the men grabbed her buttocks as she jumped playfully. She then sat on the lap of one of the men, pouring the malted whiskey down his throat as he grabbed her tight around the waist. Was she really enjoying all this, I pondered.

To think how some women could succumb to such a role. I had no complaints for I was here to enjoy the show as well, but I couldn't help but admire how they could do such a demeaning role with a smile on their face. The way they are able to convince the rest of us so, left me baffled all the time.

All of a sudden my large dark haired friend caught my eye. I noticed Gaston; anyone could a mile away, and with him was the fairest maiden I had seen in the history of this Tavern. To my shock and scorn, it was Belle.

"Belle?" I heard myself out loud.

Luckily the Tavern was plenty loud enough for no one to hear me.

It looked like Gaston was giving Belle a tour of the tavern. He introduced her to the two bar tenders. Both of them smiled, and as Belle and Gaston walked past them, I could see the younger one checking out Belle from behind. I could feel my self-getting hot in anger, and brought my cup to my lips to sip the scotch in an effort to cool down. To my disdain instead of calming me down I felt the scotch fueling my anger more.

Gaston pointed to the trays and the cups. He showed her around the room to the tables. I could see the men from their chairs sipping their concoctions slowly eyeing Belle as if they were undressing her with their eyes. I slammed my cup at the table loud enough to get the attention of Gaston. He looked at my direction, and I could see Belle following his gaze. There was no way she would know it was me, due to the efficiency of my cloak, but Gaston knew who I was right away. I saw Gaston place both hands on Belle's shoulders giving her orders. She nodded in return and I saw her lowering her head retracting back behind the curtains to where I assumed the kitchen was.

As soon as she was gone out of sight, I held out a cigar and like magic Katerina appeared with match and lit my cigar.

"There you go love," she whispered as she smilingly went on her way to another table.

I saw Gaston gloating as he approached my table. He took a chair from another table and slammed it across from mine backwards, and firmly sat down.

"Wouldn't think I'd be seeing you here today. You've stopped coming here for a while. Thought Aurora was keeping you warm enough at night. Did you hunger for something else?" he asked he snapped his fingers. He signaled a barmaid who quickly went to the bar and came back to our table with a large mug of ale for Gaston.

"I did hunger for something else but she's hard to get through," I snickered as I brought my cup to my lips. Gaston began drinking out of his mug still looking at me puzzled. As he placed the mug on the table about half of its contents were already gone.

"Can I get you something here my friend," he asked me as looked around the tavern trying to find someone to suffice my assumingly large appetite.

"Yeah, and you know who that something, or should I say someone that is," I pressed on.

Gaston looked at me perplexed. "Katerina?"

"No, that brunette you were talking to before she disappeared. Where did she go?"

Gaston looked behind him, noting the direction of my gaze.

"That was Belle, the one that rejected me at the dance remember," he stated with a sigh as he gulped from his mug not making eye contact.

"Are you and her…" I pressed on hinting that I was inquiring if she had sparked an interest him.

"No I'm afraid. She's here only on business."

"Business? What's a noble girl like her doing here for business?" I asked.

Gaston responded with a smirk and a soft low chuckle. "I can't really say," he chided.

"Why the fuck not?" I pressed on.

"Because I promised."

"Since when have you been so ethical and forthcoming," I chuckled as I leaned back in my chair finishing the last bit of scotch. I slammed down my glass.

Gaston snapped his fingers again, and a gleaming Katerina came with another cold glass of scotch. I nodded and smiled, but I knew she couldn't see my thankful face.

"I want her Gaston. I want only her to serve me," I demanded.

"Belle doesn't want to work the floor Adam, and quite frankly I wouldn't want her too. She's too timid and conservative!" he boomed. "I'd lose my customers in an instant if she were to tend to them!"

"I'm not the rest of your customers. I want only her, and only I get her. She will only serve me every time I come into this Tavern. She is my personal barmaid," I restated.

"She's not going to do all those tricks you like Adam. She's not going to go into the West Wing and lay with you, sit on your lap, light your cigars, and massage your neck. She just wants to do dishes in the kitchen. I told her it doesn't pay enough as a barmaid, but she couldn't bear to take on the position as a Barmaid to work the floor. You won't be satisfied. She's odd. She wants to be here yet doesn't want to. In my opinion when you want to work in a place like this, some things got to give," he finished as he snapped his fingers for more to drink.

"Why do you give a fuck about this Belle?" I pretended to fume. Truthfully, I was partly jealous, that Belle seemed to have confided more in an oaf like Gaston than me. "And why on earth does she want to work here?" I inquired loudly.

All of a sudden, like a flash of lightening illuminating the sky, I the revelation of true Belle came to mind. I couldn't believe it didn't come to me sooner. I blamed it on the scotch.

"She's poor," I said out loud. I could see Gaston's reaction, a simple frown which answered revelation, as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Why does she hide it?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you if you attended a University where mostly the rich and infamous go," he chuckled. "She's odd Adam. She's beautiful and carries herself like a noble, but at the end of the day she's the odd girl out," he stated as he took a gulp from his mug.

"Take my advice, associate with more maidens like Aurora and less like Belle, otherwise your father will never accept you," he stated.

"I don't give a fuck about my father," I said through gritted teeth as I took a gulp of scotch.

"Yes you do my friend," he chuckled, "you thirst for his acceptance."

"I despise him Gaston. I would do anything to get under his skin for what he did to my mother," I retorted. My fingers combed the left side of my hair. I could feel myself getting a bit warmer. The scotch was beginning to work its magic.

"I can tell the way your inquiring about her than you are more than interested in her than I even was at the dance. When I saw her for the first time, I saw a body. When I see you seeing her, I get worried for her, "Gaston stated.

"You can't see the expression on my face Gaston, but if you could, it would reveal me being very interested with her. I'm quite taken by her. I've been running into her in class and around the dormitory. I can't escape her and it excites me, honestly. My desire for her was unexpected, and since I've seen her I've never been more jilted by any other woman. There is something about her, and I can't put my finger on it," I stated as I threw back the rest of my scotch.

"She's not the kind of woman that easily opens up, "Gaston pressed on.

"Yeah but I could teach her," I chided with a smirk.

"Fine Adam, do whatever the fuck you want to do with her. But let me remind you, I let you come into this tavern free and keep your identity under lock and key for your own social sake. That's a pretty big favor. If I were to give Belle to you as your own personal barmaid you will have to pay," demanded Gaston.

"I don't give a fuck. I'll pay you whatever it is you want. Just make sure half of the profits go to her as well, until I say otherwise," I stated in agreement.

Gaston nodded, "It's a deal then. Wait here my friend."

I saw Gaston, stride to the back of the bar and disappear behind curtain to where I assume the kitchen and crew resided. I looked around the tavern killing time. I saw Katerina looking in my direction noticing my glass was dry, but I didn't signal her. From now on I wanted my libations to come from the hands of the fairest girl at the tavern- and that was, and will always be Belle.

I saw Gaston finally reappear this time with Belle. He exchanged a few words with her, and as he placed a hand on her shoulder the other hand pointed in my direction as she followed his gaze. A look of apprehension appeared across her face. She looked down and then up at Gaston and nodded. She walked to my direction. Her red skirt brushed against the wooden floor, as her short sleeve blouse gave way to accentuate every womanly feature of her torso. She came to my table and stopped just across of it, where I was sitting. Her eyes were that of a frightened child seeing a monster. The rest of her face tried to force a pleasant smile but it was of no avail.

"Monsieur Gaston LeGume has asked me to be your personal barmaid," she stated softly looking down the whole time.

"He did, did he?" I chided. I hope with my appearance completely shielded in the cloak it would also aid in convincing her that my voice was not so familiar. I had changed my tone to be a bit lower to aid in its discretion.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked her calmly.

She seemed to not notice my voice. I didn't know if that bothered me or made me feel relieved.

"I suppose its fine, as long as," her voice trailed off.

"Sorry I couldn't hear what you just said," I pressed on. I could tell my tone was laced with a bit of annoyance. I couldn't help it. Patience I tried to say to myself.

"Monsieur LeGume's instructions were clear. To only serve you and to not ask who are because you've been a longtime friend of the family and you wish to keep your identity a secret."

"I'm glad you understand our bargain," I approved.

Belle began to lean the left side of her body against the empty chair holding her balance by placing her right hand on top of the table. I noted her appearance just hours before, drenched, cold, and as if she was troubled. A part of me felt sorry for her current state. Her hands were shaking, and I could tell as she respectively tucked the wild strand behind her ear she was nervous. I began to feel remorseful

"Why don't you have a seat and continue on," I encouraged as I motioned to the chair.

She looked at me and the chair perplexed probably by my gesture, but sat.

"I'm not sure if it's proper for the personal barmaid to sit at the table of her customer," she replied slowly still looking down.

"True. Normally barmaids are seated on the _laps_ of their customers," I retorted as I swung an arm behind my head chuckling.

Belle's eyes widened as she looked on, mouth wide open horrified at my remark.

"Relax. Part of the bargain is I won't touch you… unless of course we both feel otherwise." There I go taunting her again. I really need to stop doing that to her.

I could see her turn white as she tensed up moving her back away from the chair.

"I give the tavern money for having you as my personal barmaid. So as long as you please me, this tavern gets well-funded, you get paid quite well, and the owner of this Tavern will be quite content. Understood?"

She nodded. She looked on to my direction squinting her eyes a bit. The darkness of my table kept me well hidden and luckily guarded my true feelings from her or the rest of the people at this tavern.

"You seem like you want to say something."

"Well it's just that. How do I know it's you when you enter into the Tavern," Belle asked.

"So you're agreeing to the position I assume," I chided with a smirk.

"Well, I'm still not so sure. But don't you think it's best that I get every question I have answered for before I accept? " she asked.

"Honest answer and I couldn't agree more," I swiftly replied. "Well to answer your question, I'll always have my cloak on. That I can assure you, and I enter by revealing a tattoo on my arm. This is my entry ticket," I stated as I showed her my arm and the rose emblem on it.

She looked at it, as if she was admiring the art work of the symbol. I read her face, as she was reading my arm, wondering what she was thinking of it.

"It's actually quite alluring," she confirmed.

"So do you agree to the position, my lovely damsel?" I inquired.

She placed both of her hands on her lap folded as she looked up. I could tell she looked very worried. I felt terrible she was in this position, but if it was money that she wanted, from such a place like this at that, I wanted to be the only one that could take care of her and give her what she needed. I could guard her from the hungry eyes and the rough hands of vile men this way.

"In just my small time here already, I have heard so many…things about you when I was in the kitchen just now, and I would be lying if I didn't say that… you frighten me. From what I hear about you, you are…frightening."

I boomed with laughter, "What is that frightens you? Come tell me the rumors that have spread about me throughout this tavern." I pressed on leaning closer.

Belle leaned back against the chair carefully calculating her words before saying them out loud I could tell.

"They say that you're rough with all the women. That you've gotten to at least 3 brawls in the tavern a year since you've stepped foot into this town. They say you drink until you get in an angry state, sometimes occurring late until dawn, yell at everyone and you've taken almost every barmaid here to the West Wing where…" she trailed off.

"All sorts of tantalizing escapades occur?" I stated in an effort to finish her thoughts trying hard not to laugh.

She rolled her eyes in disdain. "I could never, do _those things _with you!"

"I see, "I stated.

"And if that wouldn't please you then I don't want to be your personal barmaid. I don't want to disappoint you and feel the wrath of Monsieur Gaston LeGume for not treating his favorite customer to the best of my ability."

"I understand. If you don't mind, could you take a moment to hear my terms? I would like to tell you what I want from your service."

"Okay," she replied.

"Firstly, you only serve me and no one else. If I ask you for a drink you give it to me. If I ask you to talk to me, you keep me company. If I prefer a more comfortable room I will ask for you to get me one of the rooms in the West Wing. You will keep me company there, but I will not touch you. Lastly, and most importantly, you never ask me who I am nor ask anyone else in this Tavern about my identity. Those are my terms. Do you agree?"

"You will not touch me," she pressed on.

"Yes," I replied annoyingly.

"I agree to the terms," Belle replied as she looked up sadly. To see her in the role she had to be in a place neither I nor her could've ever imagined seemed to be so daunting.

"Good."

"So people here know who you are?"

"Just Monsieur Gaston LeGume," I replied.

"And the women…. You've lain with?" she asked.

I chuckled, "well of course I don't keep my cloak on during the act!"

She looked at me still puzzled.

"I blindfold them."

She gasped.

"And afterwards to seal any kind of big mouthed woman, I pay them off very nicely, or else," I ended.

"Or else what?" she pressed on fearfully.

"You don't want to know," I replied. Belle looked up in shock. "Now if you would be so kind, my glass is dry. Another glass of scotch would do the job just about now," I dismissed hoping to deflect answering her question.

Belle nodded and got up. She began to push her chair in.

"Wait. What is your name?" I wanted to make it seem like I was truly meeting her for the first time and convince her of that as well, just in case there was any doubt. I was also curious if she would change her name as some of the barmaids at this tavern readily do.

She paused in her tracks, back facing me. I looked on waiting for her response.

She turned her head only and replied "Arabella." With that she continued her way to the bar leaving me in wonderment yet again. Was that her real name? Was Belle a nickname? Was Belle even her real name? I put my arms behind my back and crossed my feet placing them on the table. Discovering Belle was going to be quite a ride.

**Thank you to a lot of loyal fans that have sent me reviews and messages. Your love keeps me writing. Please do comment or review. If I don't see that people enjoy my story I find it harder to write. Don't let me lose that spark!**

Shout to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx and DellyIsKawii !


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

**Chapter 11- Wonderment**

Belle's most beautiful features were only accentuated by the sound of her voice. I could never get enough of hearing it. The first night she served me as my personal barmaid was an eventful one. After a bit more conversation when she had given me my last drink of the night, I decided to retire earlier than usual and gave her a ride to her dormitory. She took my offer up, apprehensively.

As I helped Belle up into the carriage, holding her hand to steady her as she took on the stairs climbing into the seat, I made sure she took no notice to Lumiere for fear she may uneventfully run into him on campus.

"Arabella, where shall I ask the driver to drop you off?"

"Um… the campus library would be best thank you," she replied.

I smirked under my hood, assured she didn't see my face for the hood had cloaked it so well, but I thought it was definitely calculated that she didn't want me to know where she lived. This meant she truly did not find me familiar at all. Perhaps my disguise was doing its job, and very well for that matter.

After I got out of the carriage and told Lumiere to drop us off at the campus library.

"Arabella, are you a student at the University near here?" I questioned pretending to be inquisitive, as I returned taking my seat opposite of her.

Belle looked forward to the distance, and nodded her head. I could tell she felt uncomfortable telling me more. I didn't want to press on, though if she saw me in my true form, I was convinced that true Adam would try to get her out of it.

"You must be proud to be accepted into such a University," I stated.

"I am. It's just- oh…" Belle's voice cracked and I began to see the tears streaming down her face as she covered her cheeks with her delicate hands and dainty fingers. Silent sighs convulsing her body in rhythmic sorrow.

I took every ounce of me to not gather her up in my arms and kiss her tears away. How upsetting she must be. To resort working at a Tavern to make ends meet. I felt completely sorry that I had approached her so aggressively earlier, remembering me holding her wrist. I glanced to her left hand and noted the dark mark upon her wrist made by my aggression. I gritted through my teeth feeling my fist naturally tighten angered by my own wrong doing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered breathily.

"Don't be Arabella, there's never a need to be sorry with me," I handed her a handkerchief of mine. It too had the same rose emblem like my tattoo embroidered at the corner of it.

"Thank you," she stated softly.

I didn't press her on any further. I noted as the sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground had a calming effect on her.

"I miss my father," she stated silently. "I'm afraid I'm not as wealthy as the other students, having me to be so desperate to work at the Tavern."

"Your father must dearly love you and believe in you to let you not only attend here, but be successful while he is far away. Is he far away?"

"No, not too far," she quietly replied dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief. "He is a day's travel away maybe a little more by horse. He literally is all I have. He's the kindest soul I've ever known."

"How about your mother? How does she compare?"

"My mother is no more."

I looked over at her surprised and torn by the statement. I too had lost my mom and I blame my father for her absence every day.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. She passed away when I was about 5 or 6. She had this constant stomach pain that didn't go away for weeks. The worst part was in the beginning of my mother's sickness my parents both thought it could possibly be infectious, so they kept me far away from her as possible. I was no longer allowed to hug her, to sleep with her, to read with her. They kept me in a separate room when I slept. I guess, I could understand their concern and worry for me. Finally when they realized my father and I were not catching what she had and the doctor had confirmed it so, I was allowed to see her more often and talk to her. I was fortunate enough to have hugged and spoken to my mom at least the last days of her life. "

"I'm sorry for your loss Arabella," I surmised through my tightened jaw.

All of a sudden the sound of the hooves of the horse was no more.

"It seems like we have arrived to your destination," I said as I got up letting her out.

"Thank you," she replied without looking up from the ground. She smoothed down her skirt and placed the shawl over her head.

"By the way, do you think you can bring something to read out loud to me next time? Anything you like- your choice," I asked.

"Of course," she replied nodding her head, still gazing at the ground.

"I will see you tomorrow night, and every night," I stated laced with a bit of a command.

"Yes. You will," she replied. She quickly turned to me this time lifting her gaze to my chest.

"I don't know if it's too soon to thank you, as I probably have only gotten just a taste of the demands you will be asking me here on out. But your promise to not touch me and just need me to give your drinks and company….well…I want to thank you for your offer. You have no idea how this will financially help me and my family. "

"Don't thank me yet," I warned. "You're right I've promised you all that, but I can be demanding and selfish. You've been warned. My demeanor itself can be taxing on a soul."

She nodded understanding what I meant by that. "Still, thank you anyway," she replied and walked into the direction of the dormitory.

By the time I got to my room, I was far ahead of her. I came by carriage while she on foot, so when I returned I looked out my balcony to make sure she had gotten home just fine. I saw a little shadow taking the stairs to the entrance, as I looked on from above.

It was Belle, I confirmed as she lifted her shawl to unveil her beautiful face. She was safe.

The next morning, I noted I would be having Sonnet class with her, but I decided not to attend any classes that day. I was going to skip. I felt awful, probably a light hangover since I had a headache and decided to sleep in.

A few hours later, I was woken by consistent light taps on the door. Its rhythms reminded me of a clock signaling for midnight.

As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I got up and looked to the direction of the door. The knocking had stopped. I looked in the mirror briefly combed my tresses with my fingers tying it behind loosely, put a shirt on and some pants.

As I began to clean around the room the soft knocking occurred again. I looked through the peep hole. It was Belle. I frantically pulled down my sleeve to hide the tattoo. I was pretty proud of myself to remember that slight defining detail. I threw the cloak that was on the floor into my armoire and closed it tight.

I cleared my throat a bit and drank some water from a glass near my side table. I went to open the door in clear anticipation.

"Hello Belle," I greeted as I squinted my eyes to the light entering the room from the hallway.

"Adam," she replied nodding my salutation. "I came here to give you this," she held a piece of paper to my chest. I took it out of her hand and unfolded it.

"We're partners? The sonnet professor is assigning us to be partners?" I was dumbfounded.

Belle nodded. "Yes, we didn't have a choice it was done alphabetically," she stated as she helped herself to the chair of my desk.

I sat across from her on my bed.

"You don't seem so excited to be partners with me," I noted.

She looked up. Her brown eyes sparked a hint of anger. "Can you blame me? You nearly tore my wrist off!"

I rubbed my face with my hand gliding my forefinger and thumb between my eyes.

"I'm sorry Belle, and really I am really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

A look of disdain appeared on Belle's face. Still wasn't good enough. Nothing ever was when it came to her unfortunately.

"Don't make me apologize again I have a headache," I gritted through my teeth.

Looking a bit distraught Belle sat her bag down and came over to my bedside.

"Do you mind?" she asked. I nodded in approval.

She placed her hands on my head and looked to my face, and gasped.

"Your eyes look positively red! What did you do last night? Are you ill? You don't seem to have a fever," she affirmed as she placed the back of her left hand across my forehead and neck. A gesture that reminded me of my late mother's. Soft and warm to the touch all at once.

I shook my head, "no I'm not ill. I'm afraid I have another thing to blame."

She looked at me perplexed, awaiting me to continue on. She tried to place her hand on me once again, but I winced back. I didn't want her to touch me while I felt so vile and unfitting inside.

"Fine, I won't touch you," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good, don't!" I warned. Belle's face looked shocked, as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Belle; I didn't mean to say it like that. The way you touched me now, so caringly is undeserving considering the bruise I have given you on your wrist," I surmised as I looked on to her wrist.

"Belle, let's promise each other something. You don't ask me too many questions, and I won't ask you too many either."

Belle looked at me surprisingly. "Agreed," she kindly retorted and took the chair across from my bed again.

"What happened to your usual leaving for the library after our Sonnet's class," I asked looking up.

"I no longer feel the need to go. Maybe that rainy day turned me off from going there," she smiled, looking out beyond the balcony. "You have a beautiful room. I don't have a balcony in mine. Why this room is twice the size of Ariel's and mine!" she continued as she looked around the room. I followed her gaze to my curtains, the balcony, and the armoire.

"Part of the perks. Why do you and Ariel share? I know Ariel's family is wealthy if not more than mine," I questioned.

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Some people enjoy the company of other's and the true experience of University I suppose. You seem to be a loner though," she affirmed.

"I am. I prefer to keep my life very private."

"What and just stay in the room the whole day cooped up here?"

"Yes I prefer to be cooped up then go to classes where the friends I try to make don't reject me."

"I never rejected you! You just changed on me, so I felt taken aback!"

"Who said I was talking about you?" I grunted as I looked up from my position. I placed my forehead back on my hands. The headache was pulsating in pain.

"Are you ok? I can come back another time," she offered.

I shook my head.

"Fine like this. So what did you want to discuss? Obviously the project no doubt."

"Yes. The assignment is pretty open for creativity. We are to pick a sonnet and do whatever we want with it."

"No guidelines?"

"None! Isn't that amazing. University really is more freeing isn't it?"

"I guess so. My creative juices are just not flowing as much right now to really help with any ideas."

"Well would you mind if I pick the sonnet? I could at least get started on that for us," Belle offered.

"Of course. That would be good," I agreed. "Thanks for offering Belle. And sorry I couldn't be of any more help," I replied as I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't do that Adam. You'll irritate your eyes more," she stated as she got up to come closer to me.

"I know, I know. My mother would say the same thing when I guess allergies would kick in when we were on estates farther way from the ocean," I mumbled.

"Your mother sounds like a smart woman," replied Belle with a smile.

"She _was _a very smart woman," I replied as I glanced down to the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know she passed on-"

"It's ok," I interrupted, dismissing her. I didn't want to talk about the subject further.

"You know I lost my mother as well, at young age."

I had already known that but, this was the first time she thought she was knowingly telling me.

"I see," was my simple reply as I rubbed my eyes again. This time I walked to the basin and splashed cold water on my face. I blindly looked for the towel that was normally beside it, and I felt Belle's presence close.

"Here," she said as she handed me the towel.

"Thanks," I grumbled. I was beginning to feel very embarrassed by her being in my room. A room not too many people have seen or are allowed to.

"Don't you have other things to do?" I asked as I looked down on her. She was tiny compared to my stance.

She took a step back.

"Well excuse me! I thought I was helping you just now!"

"I don't need your help woman!" I huffed as I turned my heel, and plopped on my bed.

"Fine," cried Belle with clenched fists. "I don't need this disrespect and ungratefulness. I will go."

"Finally, some peace and quiet," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. I was only taunting to her. It was very easy to get her fired up.

"I heard that Adam!" Belle stated.

I heard the door slam behind her.

I brought the pillow to my face and howled a loud scream of pain into it.

Why was it when I was in disguise I could be the calmest soul to her, but in my true form I could be short and angry. My temper was the cause of my many downfalls, and I was seeing one right in front of me, with a woman I was deeply attracted to.

The only cure for a hangover was to have another one I concluded. Looks like another night at the tavern would be the only solution to take away the pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

**Chapter 11- Wonderment**

"What are you going to do? Just sit here all day?" Gaston fumed as he saw me sitting reading my book of sonnets in the kitchen of the tavern.

"What else am I to do? The cloaked man has not come yet. You told me to come here at 10 on the dot every day and I did so, and I'm only to serve him so what will you have me do?" I demanded as I placed a piece of lose hair behind my ear.

"I'm losing money by the minute when I see an abled barmaid go to waste," Gaston exclaimed as he threw a mug into a water filled sink. The splash made Belle and a few others get up or away from where they were to avoid the water falling on them.

Belle wiped the water that fell on her page with her hands.

"I can help in the kitchen," I offered.

"Actually would you mind tending to the table at the upper left table, closest to the bar? They're harmless," he ordered dismissively. "Katerina's not in yet, it's slowing us down."

I looked shocked. "You know if I go there they will say terrible things to me! Every day I enter through that god forsaken door they stare me down like a piece of meat! Besides I'm only to serve one man, and just because he's not here yet, it's not part of the terms for me to serve someone else! I agreed to that and that only! How can you ask me to do such a thing?" I called out.

Gaston's fist came down with swift, hitting the cutting table causing the whole section of the kitchen to shake, and those seated nearer the kitchen entrance on the bar side to glance apprehensively in our direction. My hands were shaking at my sides. He had always seemed reasonable prior, arrogant perhaps, but never this out of line.

"God forsaken door? That door you entered through is what's been providing you some relief you self-entitled bitch! I want you to go serve that entire table of men at the upper left table! You do what I say little one. If I ask you something you do it," he growled. "I'll deal with your cloaked customer later myself!"

"But he…and you…he said I only serve the cloaked man," I pretested softly, in a final effort.

"That was before, but today he didn't hold his end of the bargain did he? Not to you or me! It's just drinks, stop arguing! Remember you too work for me!"

"Please, I didn't mean-"

"Now," he growled as he rose above me. It was enough to scare me and comply with his demands. I set my book on the nearest table in the kitchen and proceeded to the bar.. I hurriedly poured ale into 5 mugs for the 5 gentlemen at the table.

As I held the tray in my shaking hands I could see the ale spill over on some of the mugs. I looked on at the table, the gentlemen smirking at me. One man held his chin on his hand as if he were inspecting me top to bottom. I was disgusted, but tried not to show my true emotions, afraid I would only call more attention to myself. Then I noted the other four similarly observing me, elbows on table, eyes bloodshot red, and on me. I tried not to gasp, and almost spilled the tray but caught my balance as I placed the tray on the table.

"Um, here you go," I stated hurriedly as I tried to scurry away.

An arm grasped my forearm, and pulled me back.

"What kind of service is this?" he mused as he held my body closer to his, bringing my head to his face at seated level. His breath reeked of beer and all kids of alcoholic stenches.

"Let me go!" I pleaded as I hit his chest. He laughed at my pitiful attempt to escape.

"You have to give us the drinks one by one to each of us with a smile," he snorted as he winked to his other friends. They all laughed in unison. As the vile man let me go, I almost fell backwards from the release. I went to the tray and gave each man a mug, but not with a smile. I had no effect in my face at all- I was too embarrassed. I didn't even make eye contact with them. When I gave the last gentleman his mug, I felt a pain like no other suddenly shot on my backside.

I yelped in pain and felt him pull me on his lap.

"Let me go," I whimpered.

"Oh how about some love, beautiful?" he pressured as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I began to feel panic and loss of breath like no other. There was no one to help me, no one that truly wanted to help me. I wriggled and wriggled breathlessly feeling dizzy as they laughed. The stench of alcohol on their breaths and sweat added to my lightheadedness. I was finding it harder to breathe. A certified panic attack I confirmed, anxiously in my mind as the symptoms were surprisingly clear in my head from a book I read awhile back.

Suddenly an arm out of nowhere grappled my forearm pulling me up.

"Let her go boys, she only serves one here," he declared as he took me easily out of the tight grasp of the vile drunk.

I crashed into the chest of the cloaked man- my personal customer. Though I couldn't see his face I'm sure he met my remorseful gaze as I went to the kitchen to calm down and dry my tears. I had just noticed my cheeks were wet only when the cloaked man had helped me up. I heard him behind, yelling at the men. There was an argument brewing and I was finding it harder to calm down. I closed my ears hoping it would help.

As I went to the sink to wet my face, I heard a kind voice and a soft touch on my shoulder.

"You ok dearie?" said the old woman, as she handed me a washcloth. I shook my head. She hurriedly went and came back with a cup of water and forced it down my throat.

"Sit. Drinking water when you're not breathing makes you want to take in a breath. My son use to have asthmatic spells all the time. There's a good girl, calm down," she whispered as she patted my head.

"Ugh! Thank you," I choked out. "I'm sorry. Oh. I don't know why I am at a place like this," I sighed as I wiped my face with the washcloth.

"You're ok child. That was quite a scare you gave. But I would stick to just serving your private customer," she kindly lectured.

"I was. I mean I meant to, but he hadn't arrived and I agreed to Gaston to serve another table," I begrudgingly admitted.

The older woman nodded with a smile. The same wrinkles around her eyes screamed warmth and tenderness.

"How are you feeling now dearie?" she asked.

"Better," I admitted truthfully. "Thank you, I think it was the water that did it," I sighed.

"Yes that water does do the trick! Well if your private customer is ever late again, you can always come to my station in the kitchen and keep me company!" she offered.

I looked up at her. What a kind gesture. "Thank you," I whispered. "I definitely will."

"Mrs. Potts dear and you?"

"Arabella."

"How beautiful! Well I must be off cooking and cleaning. You look fine now. Don't show anyone your pain. Show them the courageous look you had when you first came in here." And with that she was off. Not a moment later I heard my name yelled by Gaston's arrogant voice.

"What's the matter with you? Why the hell aren't you serving those men? One of them is on the floor of my tavern unconscious!" boomed a fuming Gaston.

"Because she only serves me," retaliated the cloaked man, as he entered the kitchen. "The unconscious man will regain consciousness I assure you. A little jab in the head for what he did to Arabella does not at all suffice, but will do for now."

I looked on to the towering figure; he was quite tall, a little taller than Gaston and just as broad. Did he just, hurt a man, for my sake?

"Gaston I would like to specify to our terms that if I am ever delayed or I don't show, I prefer you let Arabella wait, hidden from the bar scene, in the kitchen. I will still pay the full days' worth."

"The day's you are late or don't come, and she's here, you will be charged double!" he demanded challengingly.

"Fine," was all he said in response. "I'll also update her with my schedule when I can so if you don't see her it's because I may not be coming in either."

Gaston grunted in response and turned his heel back to the bar scene.

My backside was sore. Sitting on the wooden stool was not helping, and I was fighting every urge not to rub it although I desperately wanted to. It was probably tender flesh, conceived by the pain I was feeling.

"Arabella, come with me," commanded the man in the cloak.

I followed him to our usual table, hidden underneath the stairs leading to the West Wing. The shadows of that side of the room hid us perfectly from the rest of the crowd in the tavern. I liked being invisible.

"Here," I stated as I slid a glass of scotch I filled on the way, across the table.

The cloaked man, already seated at the opposite end stopped the motion of the glass with this grip.

"Won't you sit?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid it hurts to sit now."

"Yes I saw. That was quite a spanking now wasn't it?" He growled.

I didn't say anything to him. I looked away to hide my watery eyes, afraid they would spill over, and I was desperately trying to not give into my emotions. But it was no avail. One tear drop came down across my left cheek and I knew he had to have seen it. It was times like this that I wished I were at home, safe, with my father.

"Arabella sit." He ordered.

I shook my head.

"You must do what I tell you," he softly urged trying to only placate me not to order me any longer.

I nodded and then shook my head again.

"Come with me to the West Wing. I won't touch you, but the bedding there will be softer to sit on, more comfortable for you, perhaps."

I looked into the shadow of the man as he rose up and exited up the stairway. I wiped my cheeks with my delicate hands as I blindly followed him up.

As we came to a corridor that was more dimly lit, I could hear laughter and noises coming from the doors. There were about ten rooms probably in the west wing, all home to all kinds of frolicking and debauchery. I heard what appeared to be slaps and took a loud gasp as I heard crying and laughter all at the same time. I hurried up to the cloaked man. He turned a bit and grunted. He opened the last door on the left of the corridor and gestured me to go into it first.

He closed the door behind me and turned.

Coming closer to me, still not being able to decipher any facial attributes except feel his warm breath on my face he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," I choked out, as I couldn't hold the urge any longer and rubbed my lower spine and backside briefly.

"Can I see?" he asked.

I gasped, "why I never! What a degrading inquiry!" I rebelled.

The man chuckled, "You do seem fine after all. I was merely trying to help out. I genuinely am only concerned. Were you having a panic attack? When I came in and relieved you from those men, I noticed you were very out of breath and ran to the kitchen," he questioned as he took a step closer to me.

"Why were you late," I demanded softly as more tears came down my cheeks. I buried my head in my hands embarrassed and dumbfounded all at once. I plopped on the bed, though much more comfortable than the wooden chair, relieved no pain of my backside at all.

The man bent down to my level, placing a gloved hand near my cheek and began wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I promise to never be late again. I should've been more detailed with Monsieur Gaston LeGume about the legalities of our arrangement. Rest assured you will not be bothered anymore."

"Thank you," I choked. The man in the cloak, as much as he was heavy drinker, was endearing as well. He had warned me that he could be demanding, but I felt like after tonight, he would at least go easy on me for the rest of the evening. I dabbed my eyes with the handkerchief I pulled out, the one he had given me yesterday.

"Did you bring anything to read to me?" he asked hopefully.

"I did, but- oh no! I left it in the kitchen," I gulped. The thought of going down again and passing by that table with vile men, and Gaston, was unbearable.

"Ah, I thought that was yours," he chuckled as he took out the book from under his cloak. "I was able to retrieve it sneakily," he stated as he handed it to me.

"Thank you," I managed to say a little less soft this time. I was getting my strength back more and more not to mention catching my breath.

"Sorry. My voice is still a bit muffled. I use to get panic attacks frequently as a child. My father use to say I was just highly sensitive, but it got dangerous only if I hyperventilated. I had some asthma, and my father invented a device that allowed me to breathe through a small tube, of herbs that opened up my passage ways so I could take air in my lungs." I breathed shortly. That last sentence was hard to finish.

"Arabella, do you think you can manage reading out loud? I don't want you to strain yourself,' he kindly offered as he lay down on the bed. His arms already behind his head, as if he were ready to receive my reading. How could I refuse?

"Of course, I'll be ok. If it gets bad, I'll pause a little," I stated.

"So what did you bring for me today?" he inquired.

"Well I brought my book of Shakespearean sonnets. I was hoping you could help pick one seeing as my partner is of no help," I confided.

"Partner?"

"Yes. In my sonnet class we are to pick a sonnet and present it any way we want. It's not a hard assignment, but my partner is often, very, unreachable, or too tiered."

"Maybe he or she just had a bad day," he offered.

"_He_" I confirmed, "might have had a bad day, but if he keeps this up, it will affect our grade."

"Well _he _I'm sure will come around," he retorted a bit roughly this time. I could sense a little defensiveness laced in his town. Perhaps it came from some inner ideology of brotherhood some men had, where they stood up for one another no matter the details, even if they are strangers I presumed, such as this case.

"What sonnet were you thinking of?" he pressed on. I knew he was trying to change the topic from my partner to the mission at hand probably sensing some of the tension.

"Well there are a few. There's the most famous of sonnets, Sonnet 18, often alternately titled 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day'."

"Ah yes! Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more, lovely and more temperate," he huskily recited.

I was in shock! "You know the words?"

"A few! Shakespeare great man! He's probably loved a thousand times over. Or he's probably loved really hard, all at once. And that one time stayed with him forever. How prevailing," he marveled.

"Indeed," I agreed still bewildered at how much the cloaked man knew and rationalized.

I read on a couple more sonnets. He didn't ask to drink anymore while I was reciting the sonnets. As finished reciting another sonnet, I glanced over at him.

"Your glass has been empty for quite some time," I noted.

"I haven't really paid attention to any libations today. I am currently inebriated by the beautiful vision before me," he complimented. I smiled a little, positive I was blushing, and focused back to the book.

"Have you ever tried?" He asked.

I looked at him perplexed.

"Have you ever tried liqueur? Wine? Alcohol?"

I shook my head, "No, I never wanted to try it," I stated.

"Curious?" he pressed on.

"Not really," I replied.

"Sip?" he asked as he took out his glass.

"It's empty there's hardly anything there," I laughed.

"There's a drop."

I shrugged. What would a drop do? I emptied the contents of the glass, and coughed almost immediately. He laughed, and I couldn't help laughing either.

"Well that was quite disgusting," I stated as I walked over and placed the glass on a dresser across the room. "Truthfully I think it just went down the wrong pipe-"

Suddenly I felt two hands on my backside, and jumped turning around to find the cloaked man behind me.

"Do you feel better, here?"

He just touched me. Not part of our plan- not part of our agreement- but surprisingly, not displeasing. I knew it came from genuine care. He didn't grab, or grope, simply placed.

I smiled," I'm ok," I reassured.

"I'm still not happy with the way Monsieur Gaston treated you. He knew what I meant though I didn't say all the exact details of our terms. He somehow found a loop hole and used you for it," he growled.

"I'm just a bit jilted, a bit sore, but I'm ok," I stated.

"Come," took my hand to the bed, "read another sonnet to me, or story, poem, whatever, just don't stop reciting," he pleaded. Again he touched my hand and yet still- not displeasing.

At some point or another, I must have dozed off.

I was awoken by a rough, yet subtle shake on my shoulder.

"Rise and shine Arabella. We seemed to have overslept," said the cloaked figure.

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked. I was astonished to find that he was still in the same position, lying on the bed. I was cuddled next to his calf, one leg off the edge of the bed the other tucked in. Did he not take advantage of me this whole time? Had it been any other man in this tavern, the outcome of this moment could've been significantly disconcerting.

"Long enough. Did you have a rough couple of studying nights?"

"Well, I spend my nights here, and do as much studying as I can throughout the day. I'm afraid the time I get to rest is scarce now."

The cloaked man, got up from the bed, and stood up, holding out his hand to me.

I placed my hand into his as I sat up in the bed, pulled to my feet by him.

The dizziness came to me all at once, perhaps from being out of breath earlier or all of a sudden being jolted up. Possibly both, and to my demise, I lost my balance and fell into him!

"Woh there!" he chucked as he cradled his arms around me. My head came to his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sheepishly, and giggled at my clumsiness.

"Don't be. By the way your reading was very soothing. Your voice is sonorous and gentle. It calmed me and definitely you. I don't know if you know just how much power you have over me and yourself when it comes to your voice," he said as he cupped my face gently.

My heart skipped a beat, as I sheepishly realized I was still in his arms. They brought such comfort they were warm and inviting. Truth be told I didn't want to pull away, but the betterment of me knew it would be inappropriate if I did not.

"Thank you," I replied as I pulled away unwillingly.

"May I give you a ride home again?" he asked.

"Yes but please drop me off at the-"

"The University library. Yes I know," he stated cutting me off. I couldn't help but smile. "By the way Arabella, I want you to get some rest. Therefore, I will not be coming to the tavern for a week."

"Should I come next Thursday then?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes I'll be here Thursday. Get some rest. Here," he affirmed as he took out a pouch from his cloak.

"I gave some to Monsieur Gaston already. This is your part. You've earned it. If he offers you any money, take it, don't tell him I've given you anything already," he instructed.

I nodded as I tried my best not to explode in exhilaration. I could feel the tears welling up again, I wanted to thank him and hug him all at once. Already he had touched me several times, from the grasp of the vile drunk, my back, and leading my hand to the bed. Would it be so bad to hug him?

"Thank you," I cried, as I dove in for a hug. The tears came in then as I cried into his chest. I was afraid he would just stand there like a statue, maybe even push me away. To my amazement and relief, his arms came around me as he gently swayed back and forth. He simply patted my head, wiped my tears, and gently motioned me to the door.

The carriage ride to the library was too short. We talked about the sonnets and he gave me his input on the ones he felt most intrigued by. As I came to my stop and got out the carriage, I smiled at the cloaked man, and his stance nodded. How I yearned to see his face underneath that disguise, in that moment.

The carriage was far away now, as I treaded on to my dormitory. I looked on into the night's moon. For the first time I felt a pang in my heart. I was separated by a man that deeply got to the core of me, but we had only brushed the surface of each other. Is this possible? To feel this way? I didn't know. All I did know was, in the words of Shakespeare, parting was, indeed, sweet sorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

**Chapter 13- Wonderment**

"How did you get in here? You have to go! My father is going to kill me! He'll kill you too."

"Ariel, please don't push me away. Do you know what it took for me to come here?"

I peeked around the corner of the hallway, to find a dark haired man, trying to pry his way into our room. Ariel looked in utter disarray trying to push him away from the doorway.

"Please get away from here!" pleaded Ariel.

I took that as my cue to come after the man. I held my sonnet book in the air ready to thrash the stranger across the head. Yes even use this divine book of writing, to hit someone upside the head with. Though I was upset to let this book suffer any downfall, a friend and only a friend would change the circumstance.

I screamed and held the book in the air as I ran towards the back of the man. Ariel gasped as she looked up seeing me charging in her direction.

"Belle no!" she exclaimed, as the man moved out of the way just in time. To my demise I came crashing on top of Ariel.

"Oh my Ariel! I'm sorry it was not my intention to hurt you," I pleaded as I got up quickly from on top of her. I began to help her up while the other man came to the other side of Ariel helping her up as well.

"Darling are you ok?" he inquired lovingly. There was no way this man was a creep as I thought he was.

"Eric, please take me to the bed," she whimpered.

"I'm terribly sorry Ariel," I cried, as the man carried Ariel over to her bed.

"No, no it's ok," Ariel chuckled as she let her head fall against the pillow leaning against the headboard. "Seems like any time this tall, dark, and handsome fella comes around, I get into some bad luck."

Eric, presuming that was his name since Ariel had just called him that rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Take that back love," he challenged as he lightly tickled her belly. I looked on perplexed.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, feeling awkward at this very intimate moment.

"Sorry Belle. This is Eric, the love of my life," she chuckled as she sat up in bed. "Who's supposed to be Cyprus!" she added.

"I just couldn't stay from her!" he smirked as he cupped her face with one hand and held her hand with his free one.

I smiled. "Why you two are truly adorable," I complimented. "I'm sorry Ariel, when I heard you telling Eric to leave so adamantly I took that as a signal to protect my roommate fearing my dear friend was in trouble."

"Thanks my friend. You are partly right. Do you remember how I mentioned you looked local? There might have been some envy laced in that inquiry with reasonable heed. Well, my home country Cyprus has a grand university as well, and my father the King shoved me on a boat to come here. Want to know why? To be separated from this man," Ariel stated as she gave Eric a benevolent look. "So I am in trouble, but not from Eric, from the wrath of my father. Eric's father too will have something to say for this," she retorted as she gave him a playfully angry look.

I looked on at the couple in pure amusement. Their love for each other was so compelling. I just wanted to hear more and more about their story. I completely forgot about my angst, although the pang of being separated from the cloaked man, never fully dissipated.

"Belle, I'm not sure if you know the history of Cyprus, but it's not all beautiful, as the island looks to be on the surface. My family and I are Turkish Cypriots."

"And mine, are Greek Cypriots," Ariel confirmed.

"Yes," nodded Eric as he looked on to me, "and never the two shall meet!"

Ariel pounded his chest, "make it sound so dramatic why don't you!" Ariel laughed.

"Well it is kind of serious!" he remarked. "Long story short Belle, her people and my people have fought over the ruling of this island for centuries. We've lived in periods of peace and then in periods of conflict."

"Yes, and currently now, I would say a little more on the conflict side," Ariel chimed in.

"Indeed. So Ariel and I together, would be totally frowned upon our kingdoms."

"Totally," Ariel confirmed.

"So you're a prince!" I exclaimed. Even the guests that come here are noble or aristocratic!

He nodded.

"My University at Cyprus was on break, and I had to come see this little one. Our academic calendar is quite different from the rest of Europe's," he stated. Then he turned to Ariel, "plus you didn't even say good bye," he stated remorsefully as Ariel's smiling face turned serious.

"I feel that it's only fitting Eric stay here with you since he's travelled so far," I commented, as I started for the closet thinking of planning a small suitcase.

"No Belle where do you think you are going? I was never going to ask you!" exclaimed Ariel as she got up out of her bed. Eric came in between us, and also refused my actions.

"Please it was not my intention to barge in. I can manage to find my own residency. I saw an inn not too far away from here." Eric kindly pressed me to not leave.

"No, it's not any trouble. Truth be told, seeing you both like this wants me to give you two privacy. You two are absolutely in love. Besides, I got some money!" I exclaimed as I held out the pouch from my pocket.

"Oh Belle, I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed an ecstatic Ariel.

"You see, I too can afford some short lived residency as well," I smiled as I placed the pouch back into my pocket.

"That truly is kind of you Belle, but it's getting late, and I would not be the true gentleman that I am if I let you do such a deed at this hour. Allow me to bid you both good night."

I placed my hand on Eric's shoulder, "give me at least a day I beg. If I can find a proper place to stay tomorrow, will you please stay here with Ariel?"

"No Belle, please no need. Eric can find something and I'll stay with him wherever he stays."

"Tomorrow is Friday. Ariel, do you want to come with me right now as I check in, at that Inn near the campus," he inquired.

"Today would be best since we have no classes for the rest of the week," she thought out loud. "Do you think anyone will notice me? If word get backs to my father-"

"Here. Take my shawl," I offered. "I have plenty. This will hide your whereabouts. You have a whole weekend to yourself with your prince!"

Ariel thankfully accepted my shawl, and I helped her pack some things into a tiny suitcase. Eric's I noted was still outside the door. As Ariel ran around the room and washroom to collect her things, I sat on the bed smilingly watching on.

"One of my good friends goes to this University. I haven't seen him in a year though! I would love to catch up with him!" Eric started as he glanced at me from Ariel's bed.

"I'm sure there are many royals here you would know," I affirmed.

"So you have a job on campus?" inquired Eric. "Looks like pay day was today from the looks of that pouch you held up earlier," he stated as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"No off campus I'm afraid. I guess I don't mind telling you since you're a friend of Ariel's. I secretly work in a tavern because it pays well, and…I'm poor." I stated shamefully.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about not being as wealthy as others," Eric encouraged noting my disdain. "I would never tell anything to anyone anyway Belle. I know I've just met you and you have no reason to believe-"

"No Eric. If you're special to Ariel then I can tell you're trustworthy. It's ok," I smiled uncomfortably as I nodded. "I am poor. I feel very out of place here. But, you should have seen me at my village. I was an outcast there as well. The village I come from is small and closed minded. A girl that reads a lot was odd in their eyes," I softly admitted.

"I see. That must have been very hard for you. I know you might feel similarly out of place here, but if it's any consolation, my mother was poor. She married my father a wealthy royal, and their marriage was looked down upon at first because she came from a poor no name family. I guess being Greek wasn't the only bad thing!" he smirked.

I smiled back waiting for him to continue on.

"My mother worked very hard for every penny she earned. She too went to a University in Cyprus where a lot of aristocrats attended. It never stopped her from reaching her dreams. And look where she is now- on the arm of a royal. She started out as the personal accountant to the royal family. My father saw her around the castle, and couldn't help it but find her nothing but alluring. You never know what will happen, Belle but if you don't try you won't know. And if you keep being embarrassed about who you are and where you come from, you'll only limit yourself more and more."

"That is very intriguing," I admitted. "Thought provoking as well." Eric's own family story really stuck with me. I trusted him with the personal information I divulged in him, and was truly happy a girl like Ariel, a true friend, had someone so wonderful like him.

"Ready!" Ariel cheerfully exclaimed. "Sorry it took a while," she surmised as she pulled the suitcase up with some difficulty.

"I can take it for you my love," offered Eric as she pulled her baggage out into the hall.

"Belle, I'm off. Are you going to be ok? Not afraid of any Adams lurking behind any corners are you?" she teased.

"Adam! Duke of France's son, Adam? You've seen him?" inquired Eric to Ariel as I looked on to both of them in bewilderment.

"Yes! I'm sorry- oh! How could I have forgotten?" cried Ariel as she cupped her forehead. "He greeted me at the welcome dance. He asked about you. He's had his eye on this one you know," Ariel motioned to Eric as she winked at me.

Eric chuckled, "ahh I see. Well that's Adam for you. If he sees something he goes for it."

"He's so confusing," I muttered.

Eric gave Ariel a smile. "Yeah that sounds like my buddy Adam alright."

"At first he was overly forthcoming, and now he seems as if he wants nothing to do with me," I sighed.

Eric chuckled, "Yup gets too passionate and in for the kill, and as an act not to look too hungry totally takes ten steps back. He likes you Belle. This is typical Adam behavior," he noted as he chuckled along with Ariel.

"How odd! Why not just tell the person," I quipped.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell the person how you feel," Ariel noted as she nuzzled her chin from behind Eric's shoulder standing on her tippy toes. "It's been hard for you to tell how you feel towards him. How he intrigues but you feel inhibited by the social differences you have," she pointed out, as she wrapped her arms around Eric's torso.

"Your personal baggage, your emotions, is similar to those of Adam's. Adam has not had it easy either Belle. You telling me about your hardships, why I'd like to think you have a lot in common with him. He has had hardships too, different from yours but the same pain nonetheless," Eric concluded.

I begrudgingly nodded. "I admit, I may have been a little less self-aware as of late. Eric, if you happen to see him please don't-"

Eric chuckled as Ariel smilingly replaced her chin on his shoulder. "I won't say a thing Belle. But if this is how you say Adam is behaving, then he certainly likes you. If he opens up to you sooner or later the truth will have to come out. But I would never take that from you. You will have to tell Adam that."

"Well, how do you know if I like him? I don't need to tell him anything if I don't heed for him" I stated. "As of late, I find being intrigued by a whole new person," I stated as a matter-of-factly. Ariel looked on in surprise.

"Who Belle?" she asked in wonderment.

I smiled. "I'll tell you later- don't you have to go somewhere?"

"Leaving me on edge huh?" chimed Ariel as she gave me a tight squeeze. "I'll go call for a carriage! She exclaimed as she skipped down the hall.

"Coming," Eric called out. He picked up the suitcases and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Belle, Adam likes you. If you don't like him, please don't give him any hint. He's one of my dearest friends. I know I'm being very vague here, only because I don't want to betray a dear friend's trust, but I beseech you to take my wish into deep consideration."

Eric turned his heel following Ariel, and was gone. I pondered at how utterly thoughtful Eric was for Adam. The way he asked me was very endearing and not at all scolding. Clearly his friendship with Adam meant a lot to him. I had only met Eric today, and he had said more compelling statements to me than any other person had on campus.

As Ariel and Eric went on their way to the Inn, I couldn't help but contemplate on what a lovely couple they made out to be with each other. They were so playful, inviting, and never misunderstood each other's intentions.

I felt something in the pocket of my skirt, pulling it out. It was the rose embroidered handkerchief. I panged for the owner of this fabric. I began to think of the pang Eric had with Ariel being far away for so long. Was this similar? The separation and the absence of his warm hold and attention were becoming unbearable.

"Won't see him till next Thursday," I said to myself out loud sadly.

I thought carefully about what Eric had just said. My heart sang for an unknown identity. However I'd be lying to myself if I said that I didn't find Adam utterly attractive. I began to ponder about how the cloaked man could look like.

Was he tall dark and handsome like Eric? Was he young- or was he old? He might have been older, far older than me for the rumors around the Tavern's workers sang of his experience with so many women and barmaids he had lain with in the West Wing of the Tavern.

Could he ever be contained just to me? Would he be satisfied with just me? I shook my head, admitting how silly I was romanticizing about my cloaked customer. How shameful of me to fantasize about an unknown man. I giggled out loud as I skipped over to my shelf to find a book to curl up to. I was to alert to sleep.

"A good romance would do," I chided as I caressed the back spine of one my favorite love stories. My books would always be my one true love. I picked up the book and changed into my nightgown.

As I went into bed reading the novel, I dozed off into a restful, long awaited slumber.

HOPE YOUR ARIEL/ERIC FANS ARE SATISFIED! I HOPE YOU ALL APPRECIATED THE BACKSTORY OF ARIEL AND ERIC'S. I USED BRIEF FACTS FROM CYPRUS' HISTORY TO SUFFICE. I'M NOT A HISTORIAN AND I DON'T USE FACTS TOO HEAVILY AS YOU KNOW. BUT THE CONFLICT OF THAT COUNTRY SERVED AS A COMPLEMENTARY PREMISE FOR MY BACKGROUND ON ERIC AND ARIEL. ARIEL BEING A GREEK CYPRIOT AND ERIC BEING A TURKISH CYPRIOT WILL BRING MORE INTO THE STORY. THERE IS MORE TO THAT COUNTRY'S UPHEAVAL IN REALITY THAN JUST TURKS VS GREEKS, BUT ENOUGH FOR ME FOR THIS STORY. THERE'S NO TRUE DUKE OF FRANCE NAME ADAM EITHER SO WHO REALLY GIVES? IT'S A STORY AFTERALL!

HAPPY READING AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW SOON. ALSO DO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE ARIEL/ERIC SIDE ARC AND IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER DISNEY ROYALS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO PORTRAY. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DELVE INTO ARIEL AND ERIC MORE? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

**Wonderment- Chapter 14**

(ARIEL'S POV)

I waited in the lobby at the far end of the inn, with the shawl over my head. I hope it was doing me justice in covering my identity. I was still in disbelief. From the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes, excitement pulsed through my body radiating with happiness. I couldn't believe Eric was here!

I looked over and saw Eric notion me to come to him. With our suitcases in his hands, the Inn Keeper led us up two stairways to our room. As the innkeeper opened the door, I gasped at what unveiled.

"Here you go sir- your key," stated the tall old man as he handed the room key to Eric. Eric nodded thankfully as he held the door for me to go in.

As Eric closed the door behind us, I dropped the shawl completely to the carpeted floor. The fireplace was crackling and there was a small elegant table holding champagne and fruit. The room was completely eloquent, decorated in the finest of fabrics, accents of gold and purple complementing the night sky.

I noted a balcony and went to it opening the doors wide, letting the autumn cool breeze enter our room. As I leaned on the ledge of the balcony, I felt arms encompass my waist and stomach from behind turned my head back to receive Eric's kiss. I held his lips for as long as I could. I closed my eyes as he nuzzled my neck.

"Why didn't you say bye?" he whispered into my skin. I let out a big sigh of pleasure as I felt him on my skin. It had been a while since I had felt that sensation, and I had missed it greatly.

I turned in his arms, to find remorse in Eric's eyes.

"I couldn't. My father found all the gifts you had given me in my hidden treasure chest in the hidden hallway of my room. All Turkish ornaments and dolls- he fumed with anger and threw them all against the wall. He didn't even accompany me on my way to France Eric," I whimpered as I turned to bury my head into his chest.

Eric consoled me then, patting my back and smoothing out my blouses wrinkles as he did so, holding me closer and deeper.

"So you were alone on a voyage? That's more than weeks' time to come here form Cyprus!" he inquired angrily.

I nodded in reply.

I could tell he was fumed with my father for not only sending me away, but sending me on my own, without anyone. There was one detail I decided to refrain from telling Eric. I had a gash on my shoulder, because of my father. When he threw my ornaments Eric had given me to the wall, a crystal ball that had embosses of ocean waves cracked. One of the glass pieces flied back toward me, and cut into my arm leaving a small but deep gash. If I told Eric he would probably start a war with my father when he returned back home.

"Not even my sisters were allowed to come drop me off in France. Sebastian came as my personal bodyguard though. Oh Eric, I felt as if I had been disowned all together!"

"We'll make things right. It will be ok, "he reassured as he squeezed me.

For the rest of the night Eric held me in his arms as I fell asleep. I felt safe in his arms, but I felt tense as well. The burning of my father's anger was still felt at times even though I was all the way in France.

The breeze that came into the room was cold. All of a sudden I could feel water droplets splashing my cheek. As I pulled my hand up to wipe it off the water off my cheeks I felt a death grip on my wrist. Pain shot through my whole arm in an instant!

"Father?" He was glaring at me from above. His nostrils flared, his face red, and his eyes sparkling with rage! His hair and long beard was wet. Was it raining outside? He smelled like the ocean. Did he arrive to France just now on a ship?

"Ariel! You disobeyed me! How can you be with this man? Have you no love, no honor for your family?" he exclaimed as he pulled me with one arm off the bed on my feet.

I noted Eric waking up, immediately alert as he jumped out the other side of the bed. He was ready for anything my dad would pull at that moment.

"No Father! Please!" I screamed as I saw him point his trident shaped lance towards Eric. Eric didn't back down either. He was up and ready to go towards my father with a rush.

As the two collided all I saw was an explosion of yellow light. Did my father just kill the man I loved?

"NO!" I howled.

"Ariel!" Eric exclaimed as he grabbed me. His arms engulfed my torso. He was alive! He was ok.

It was just a nightmare.

"Eric," I choked out through my heavy breaths. I buried my face in my hands.

"Ariel you're sweating," he concluded as he held on to my hand, the other around my waist.

"I have to get out of this, I feel too hot!" I whimpered.

I was feeling as if I was being choked, as if I was being smothered to death.

I jumped out of bed and threw off the night gown I was wearing and let it crumple in a pile on the floor.

I was in my undergarments and didn't care. I could see Eric look worried as I stood there, almost naked submersed in the moonlight peeking in from the balcony window.

I took one look at him and hugged myself as I fell on the floor crying ever so desperately about what would happen when my father found out that Eric was here.

There was no way he wouldn't find out. He had his ways and always found out everything.

Would he kill Eric? More so, would he do something to me? He already banished me in his own way. He left me unattended, on a voyage thousands of miles away alone to France.

Eric quickly came to me on the floor, kneeling down placing a hand on my back to placate my sobs. He lifted me into his arms. As he sat on the floor he spread me across his lap, his back against the foot of the bed, brushing his hands in my hair in an effort in calming and cooling me down all at once.

"I thought my father killed you," I whispered as I looked up at him above me. He looked down into my eyes and began rubbing my chin.

"No one is going to hurt me. No one will hurt you either Ariel," he promised. "It was all a nightmare."

I sat up and looked to meet his concerned gaze. "My father will find out."

"I know. When he does, we'll be fine."

"I'm terrified Eric."

"I know."

"You're not?"

"No, my love. I'm not."

I didn't press on further. Eric was not afraid because he simply was not. I knew him to be like that. No complications with him.

"He'll kill you," I warned.

"He'll probably try," he agreed.

I moved up to hug him, bringing my arms around his neck.

"Don't be scared, I'm here. You're not alone anymore Ariel."

I sobbed into his chest. For a while as Eric brushed his lips on the side of my cheeks and forehead. He brushed my lips and then planted a soft kiss on them. I couldn't resist. I gave in to the temptation and lunged into his kiss deeper and harder. Our lips were intertwined for each other. As we kissed, we broke once in a while re position ourselves on the floor or to move our lips on to each other's face, neck, and shoulder blades.

"Wait! What's this?" Eric asked as he found the gash on my shoulder. To my dismay he had found the wound my father had unknowingly created.

"Its' nothing," I lied, fearing it would infuriate him if he found out.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he affirmed as he squeezed me harder.

"You're ruining this moment," I lovingly whined as I went in for a kiss again. To my relief he met my kiss. He cupped my face as he moved his lips from mine to my throat. I sighed in pleasure, finding it hard to breathe and smile all at once.

He broke our kiss and looked into my eyes. His with such intensity lit up the dark room than the moonlight did at that moment.

"We always planned to wait. But, I'm finding it hard, in this moment with you," he admitted.

"I don't want to wait anymore. Who knows what could happen tomorrow."

That was all it took to convince Eric. His lips crushed against mine as I straddled him sitting on my knees as he held me tighter in his lap. The floor was a bit uncomfortable but it provided us with more space.

For the first time, after long efforts of resisting we caved into to our temptations. Eric and I made love that night. It was wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

**Wonderment- Chapter 15**

Adam's POV

There were no classes today. What a relief! As I woke up in my bed I noted that I was in nothing but my trousers. I had the best night with Belle last night. Her voice drove me mad with ecstasy and calm all at the same time. Quite ironic I thought to myself.

I stretched in my bed to find a beautiful sun filled view out beyond the balcony. I turned to my pocket watch resting on my side table.

"11:30. Not so bad for sleeping in. I've done worse," I muttered cheerfully out loud to myself.

As I proceeded to the washroom to wash my face, I noted that my eyes were clear. I was easier on the drinks yesterday. I was wishing to God that Belle was ok. Still thinking of that lunatic spanking her setting her off into tears, and that son of a bitch no good Gaston taking advantage of her timid stance sent me on edge just now just remembering it. I threw the towel hard into the basin, fumed at what they had done to Belle.

I wish she knew that the cloaked man was me. Then she would know that I would always be at her side, her rescue, her …protector. However, it would crush her and she would be utterly devastated. There was so much I knew about her as the cloaked man- things she probably didn't want the real me or anyone else on campus to know. Why she told Gaston was confusing to me, but it saddened she having to confide in him proved only just how desperate she was.

With me she rarely confided anything in me- why I did not know. But when I was a complete stranger to her, she felt comfortable to tell me anything and everything. Was she ashamed of telling me her social status? Perhaps I gloated too much of my own I noted remembering when she came to my room and inquired why her and Ariel resided in such a small one to share.

"I shouldn't have said that," I marked out loud imagining me slapping myself.

Holding her in my arms last night not just once but several instances was the highlight. I through my disguise vicariously worked with her on the sonnet project though she didn't know. I smirked in the mirror as I was combing and styling my hair remembering how I got defensive when she complained about me- her partner. I did some stretches and flexed in the mirror.

I was huge compared to Belle. Would I crush if I ever made love to her? The thought of her below me excited me and scared me all at once. I did a couple of push-ups and strode to the armoire pulling out my clean shirt and trousers.

Fridays meant while there were no classes, there was time to catch up on studying- if you really cared or just having fun. I decided it was time I get serious with Belle on the project. I offered no help in my true form before, and if she thought last night's act was impressive, I couldn't wait when I showed her how much I truly knew of Shakespeare.

As I went down a couple of stairs, I saw a familiar brute coming up, his head looking down, tiered as a horse.

"Gaston?"

His exhausted face looked up to meet my stare-down. It seemed as if yesterday took such a toll on him.

"That wasn't right and you know it," I warned him as he continued up the stairwell towards me without looking at me. As I sensed him trying to pass me, I held my arm out to block his path. "You weren't managing your customers well at all!"

"What you did wasn't right either!" he grunted as he stopped at the stair step just below the one I was standing on. I looked at him perplexed.

"That man got what was coming to him- he spanked Belle that's totally out of line!" I howled!

"Barmaids get spanked all the time! It's part of the fun! Typical at a tavern like mine! All my workers know that and the customers too! Had I not been understaffed and preoccupied in the West Wing at the time, I would not have let you hurt that customer! I don't condone your actions!"

"What the hell? You sound like a dean, 'condoning my actions', pshhh!" I scoffed. "Your usual barmaids may understand that- but Belle is not your usual barmaid, and further more she's _my _personal server. You went back on your word through a loophole in our bargain! Besides men shouldn't spank the barmaids- it's out of line!"

Gaston cocked one eyebrow up. "Spoken from someone who used to slap barmaids on the ass all the time?"

"I've changed."

"Why? A certain brunette twisted your sense of fun?" he smirked.

I tried to change the subject, "I know what this is really about- the loop hole. My lack of punctuality. I know I was a bit late…but-"

"Look!" he snapped, "If you want me to have one of my Barmaids personally serve you, you got to be there at 10 sharp because that's when I ask all the barmaids to come in. Otherwise, it makes me look unfair!"

"Yesterday was not an easy work day for me!" he continued on, "I have barmaids complaining that Belle gets special treatment. Two quit on me last minute! Look Adam, if you can't tell I'm tiered, dead tiered! I had a lot of customers last night and not enough servers," he protested.

"As for Belle," he continued, "I don't want her on the floor again but I felt overwhelmed last night- and she was there- just reading her book!" fumed Gaston. "I made a bad decision at the time- but her just sitting there, it made me infuriated!"

"Did she not offer any help? I mean Belle doesn't seem like that kind of girl that would just not be helpful," I defended.

"She offered help in the kitchen Adam, but I didn't need someone in the kitchen or on the dishes, I needed someone to serve drinks. It's just frustrating! You don't know how it is to run a business! I give special treatment for her and special treatment to you! Who is she to me anyway?" He inquired aggressively looking down at his clenched fist.

Gaston looked tiered and defeated. I looked at him. We had known each other enough to know when things didn't turn out the way we wanted to we both could tell that of each other.

"You still like Belle," I realized out loud.

He looked up and frowned. The look he gave was enough to confirm that I was right.

"You like her, like her. Gaston-you usually get over things fast. I mean you could have any girl you wanted!"

"No Adam. I _liked _her. She never reciprocated my approaches or actions at the dance and since then. For the first time a girl rejected me!"

"So to get back at her you threw her in the middle of chaos?" I gritted through my teeth.

"I don't take rejection well, I guess," he said remorsefully.

He never did. I still remember when we were young boys how'd we go hunting or fishing. He would relish in his winnings. However if I, to his disdain, ever caught a fish bigger than his or hit the bull's eye during archery target practice, he'd be in a sour mood the whole day. Gaston was a sore loser. He didn't know how to lose well or to win well either. He would brag for hours about his successes and relish on pointing out the downfalls of others. It was in those moments, when he triumphed over my loss or shortcomings that reminded to keep my distance from him. He wasn't a foe, but he wasn't a close friend either.

"What makes you think you could have treated Belle well?" I challenged. "Gaston you go through women like they're disposable!"

"I would've treated her differently!" he fumed. "Let me remind you about Aurora. Remember her? She was beautiful, royal, and sensual- and you threw her to the side like a ragdoll! How is Belle any different from the rest of you past romantic escapades?" he challenged.

I shook my head, "What makes you think I'm not already treating her differently? I can't believe we're talking like this-_about this-_ right now! There's something about her Gaston- she likes me. I can feel it. Last night I felt it when she read out loud to me and when I held her," I continued.

Gaston looked at me shocked! "Do you hear yourself? She doesn't like you! She likes the _man in the cloak_! She has no idea it's you. If she knew she'd probably be devastated. "

"That's why you won't tell her! Swear it on our years of friendship and our success yet to come!" I demanded.

"Don't get your trousers in a knot! I'm not going to say a word," he grunted. "As much as I loathe the fact that she is showing interest in you, whatever form it is that you are in, I'm not stupid to let our business partnership go down because of it," he admitted.

"Do you intend to also keeping your word by not putting her in harm's way again?" I said testing him. I wanted to make sure Belle was to be taken care of.

"Aye, I will not do that again. Look I know I was a dick! I need to apologize when I see her next time," he stated. "Is, is she ok," he added worriedly as he rubbed his neck.

"Jilted, but I wouldn't do that again. She's had a history of Asthma, and she was severely hyperventilating."

"I know, I fucked up! They say jealousy is a green eyed monster. I sure was a monster last night," he lamented.

"Big Time!" I agreed. He looked up at me with threatening eyes.

"Look, just don't fuck with my business Adam. You come in on time. I've done you a lot of favors I'm a fair friend!" he warned. "Be fair to me too."

I nodded reassuringly as he continued his way up to his room.

I didn't like his tone. I still was a bit fumed with what he did to Belle. I wasn't satisfied entirely by his remorsefulness but it was enough for now. We had reached perfect understanding at this point.

I still felt that Gaston was not completely content with the fact Belle was not reciprocating his interest in her. Even worse, it was me as the man in the cloak, his lifetime friendly computer, whom Belle was beginning to fall for.. I'm sure it bothered Gaston like hell that it was me, whether Belle knew it or not, because for once he lost a target- and that rarely happened.

Gaston and I don't normally go after the same type of girls. We both have different tastes. However, Belle was not only beautiful, she was brilliant, and you felt warmth when she entered a room. I felt as if she was the most exotic being I had ever laid eyes on and she didn't notice it, but men all around campus and at the tavern couldn't keep their eyes off her. It was the first time Gaston and I were attracted to the same woman. Probably because any man, and every man for that matter, was attracted to Belle.

As I continued my way down to Belle's room, I rolled my sleeves down to my wrists, making sure I had hid the tattoo well. As I came upon her door I knocked on it three times. The door opened, unveiling Belle. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and lose cover her shoulders to her bosom. I always saw her with her hair tied but she looked much more exotic this way.

"Adam," she greeted as she opened the door.

"Sure you want to let me in?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. Typical banter between her and me by now.

"I was getting started on the project, your timing couldn't have been better. I hope you don't mind but I picked a sonnet already."

"Oh did you? It wasn't by any chance sonnet number 18 was it," I said with a smirk I said as I plopped myself down on the bed.

She looked at me in scorn, probably because I helped myself and seemed too conformable in her room.

"Why yes it is- do you know it?"

"Do I," I exclaimed as I said the first verse loud and clear with such eloquence and animation. I thought I was giving the performance of my life.

"Hmm. Nicely done," she stated without any affect.

I wasn't nearly this animated yesterday when I only recited the first two sentences, and today I had given it my all, and she didn't give me nearly the same impressive look as she did in the West Wing.

"Anyway, I would love to turn the Sonnet into a play was my thought," I commented.

" But…that's so simple," Belle challenged as she closed her book and sat on Ariel's bed across from me.

"It's going to take some work to write it all out, hardly simple."

"No I mean the idea. It's not grand enough," Belle said as she toyed with the ends of her hair curling them in her fingers.

Placing a finger on my chin to think as I slouched backwards on her headboard, I couldn't really think of any ideas. To my relief she didn't chastise me for getting too comfortable in her bed.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"What about a newspaper article?" she suggested.

"An article? Saying what- Get it while it's hot? Lost love?" I grunted as I shook my head dismissing her thought.

"Well do you have anything better," she huffed as she sat up and came over to my side, hovering above me.

I sat up in the bed, meeting her gaze at her level. "I told you of my play already," I retorted. She playfully punched my shoulder. I let out a grunt out of surprise not of pain.

"What the?" I grunted.

"You're not helping!" she exclaimed.

"You're not really adding to anything either!" I argued.

"Ugh why did I have to be partners with you!" she huffed.

"Alphabetically remember-" I started, and then all of a sudden, a thought occurred to me.

"Belle, did the professor assign partners by first name or last name?"

Belle took a step back perplexed at the point of my inquiry. "First name. So?"

"If that was so, wouldn't Ariel have been assigned my partner?"

Belle's eyes widened. She looked as if she was in deep and utter shock. I caught her. Her true name was indeed, Arabella.

"Speaking of Ariel, a friend of hers visited just now," she said as she turned around back to the opposite bed.

"Don't try to change the subject Belle-"

"Your dear friend Eric," She interrupted as she whisked back to face me.

"Eric? Here? How did he get here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as she turned her back to me continuing to Ariel's bed.

"Wait wait wait! Before we get into Eric, I want to finish the topic at hand. What about your name? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing what's the big deal maybe the professor skipped around on the list a little," she dismissed.

I grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, as she yelped in surprise. As I turned her to face me, I held her shoulders ever so gently. I tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. I could tell she looked perplexed by my gesture. I realized my proximity to her must have been overwhelming. I took a step back and placed my hands in my pockets in an effort to make her less uneasy.

"Just curious, is Belle possibly short for something?" I prompted.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Maybe, yes?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Arabella-"

I nodded. "It's beautiful," I affirmed as my mouth curved into a subtle smile.

She smiled back, "thank you."

"Why was it so hard for you to tell me," I chided in curiosity.

"Oh I don't know," Belle said as she giggled sitting on Ariel's bed. " The full name haunts me of past taunts. I've been made fun of a few times. 'Arahead' was my favorite. A play on words for airhead," she smirked as she looked down into her book.

"That's not nice," I said with great concern.

She looked up "I know. I was… well… I'm used to it," she smiled begrudgingly as she went back to her book.

"Sounds like some of the people back from your hometown didn't appreciate you, huh?" I inquired.

She closed her book at put it to the side on the bed. She crossed her legs and offered me another subtle smile.

"My, vil- my town. Where I am from, I was considered very odd because I was often a loner. The truth is I loved reading, more than anything. I'm from a small part in France where they feel that women who read books and don't care about clothes, aesthetics, or marrying into a good family are odd. Girls my age right now are either getting married or are married. I wanted more than just being a housewife and mother, although does do sound like roles I'd love to partake in eventually."

I was intrigued. I plopped on her bed again across from her. "What do you want?"

Belle looked up surprised by my question. "No one's really ever asked me that before," she said shyly as she looked away.

"I'm asking you Belle. What do you want?" I pressed on.

She looked at me in shock. I guess she couldn't believe that I was asking her this question.

"It may sound, trivial. We only have one small school in my town. I'd like to open a bigger one and get more girls enrolled and teach," she shrugged.

"Why, I think that's a thoughtful idea and a profound dream," I encouraged.

She looked at me perplexed. "You do?"

I nodded in reply. "There's nothing more admirable than changing the lives of people Belle," I affirmed.

"Yes but to just go to University to go back and teach? Is that not a waste," she laughed uneasily.

I smiled to placate the uneasiness I was sensing from her dismissive laugh.

"It's never a waste. You'll go back a scholar. You'll have more fire under you to use in your battle in getting more women to study. That's something, grand Belle. Really, you should be proud for what you're striving for," I affirmed.

She smiled shyly and took the Sonnet book in her hands again.

"By the way Belle, you're not alone."

She looked up.

"You have a friend in me," I reassured. I could tell there was something in the room. It wasn't tension and it wasn't anything negative. In fact it was the exact opposite. It was a feeling as we had just made a connection and the feeling was intense.

In an effort to cut the intensity I told her that I apologized for pressing on for it was me just the other day that asked we not ask too many questions of each other. Look what I did just now, prying into her life!

"It's ok Adam, and thank you- for your friendship," she smiled. "Now back to the assignment-"

"Wait a minute! Hold on! You mentioned Eric. Not Cyprus Eric is it?" I asked.

"Yes him- Eric Turkish Cypriot!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "His dad will go mad if he finds out his son is here visiting his Greek girlfriend!"

"Adam, they are so cute together!" she said with excitement.

I gave Belle a look of warning, "Ariel and he together are anything but good Belle! They're from two different social constructs. They will never be together. It's not in the stars for them. They are both your quintessential Romeo and Juliet."

Belle looked down. "Social classes mean a lot don't they?" she probed.

"Yes they're everything and the only thing!" I reaffirmed.

We got back to the project at hand and decided to go with a play about a newspaper article, and the angst that would surround the article in regards to the people involved. In the midst of all the planning, Belle and I shared a few laughs and had a couple of heated disagreements. Nothing a good cup of tea wouldn't fix, and we rang for tea twice that afternoon.

"Oh my it's 10!" Belle said as she glanced at her clock. She rubbed her eyes and gave a big yawn. She looked adorable the way she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes, as if she was about to fall on a bed of clouds.

"I guess I better go," I suggested as I got up toward the door.

"We got a lot of work done today Adam. Makes me feel like we will be a good team after all," she stated glancing up from her chair.

I nodded feeling the same way as well. I helped myself to the door, "Good night Belle."

"Good night Adam," she replied from her chair.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!**_

**Chapter 16- Wonderment**

The cloudiness outside made me presume that Saturday would be more uneventful than any other day that weekend. Perhaps I missed Ariel's bubbly presence. She was still with Eric I assumed. I knew she would stay with them the whole weekend since classes weren't returning till Monday, but I thought hopefully, that she might have stopped by- every now and then.

I got dressed and left my hair down and untied. I felt like it suited me and made me feel and look more grown up. I noted the slight chill in the air when I opened the window this morning and opted for a long sleeve blouse, long skirt, and boots.

I was starving for breakfast and heard that on weekend mornings they would hold elaborate brunches set up in the University canteen.

Deciding to head for sustenance, I began walking on the pebble stoned path towards the canteen. When I was halfway there to my destination, when I noted a familiar, large man diagonally across the University quad chatting with a man that was substantially shorter than him. The large man was Gaston. He caught my gaze and it triggered me to work at a faster pace to my destination of interest!

"Belle! Wait!" called out Gaston.

Just looking at him reminded me of the pain I had felt the last time I had come in to his tavern for work. Gaston's pacing went from walking to running, as he got closer and closer towards me. As the proximity between us was growing thinner and thinner I gave in and halted in my steps. There was no point. I would eventually see him at work anyway. What was the use of avoiding a confrontation? His shorter friend I noted thankfully stayed back at the quad. He was at a far distance where I knew he wouldn't be able to listen in on whatever it is we were about to talk about.

As Gaston approached closer to me I could see the remorse look in his eyes.

"Hi….uh Belle."

"Hi," I said looking down.

"Um…how are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Right," he started as he rubbed his neck, "I just wanted to check on you."

I gave him a perplexed look. Why on earth would he care about checking up on me? The person I had trusted other than Ariel about the truth of my background betrayed my hopes entirely! I never had a reason not to trust him up until two nights ago. Since the first day of school he kept my background a secret. I knew as much as he came off arrogant and conceited at times, there was some good in him since he offered me a position in his business. I took the offer only because he owned the tavern and HE was the boss. I guess a part of me was gullible enough to believe that he would protect me from the wanton wildness that could occur in a tavern.

He noticed my face of confusion and gave a long low sigh.

"Look Belle. That night was a rough one for me. I didn't anticipate that one of the gentlemen would spank you let alone touch you; I was just short on help. I needed you."

"You didn't anticipate?" I stated shockingly. "You knew what you would be throwing me into! I wasn't supposed to serve any man except for my secret customer," I exclaimed.

Gaston came in closer, "keep your voice down. Do you want the whole campus to know you work in a tavern?"

"Why would you care so much about my reputation," I challenged. "You didn't care that night! What's more was, you caught me so off guard," I choked. I couldn't believe the confusion I was feeling in this moment! One minute he throws me into chaos the next he seems to be so chivalrous and wants to defend my dignity. It was causing quite the whirlwind in my mind!

"Belle despite everything...I….I knew it was my responsibility! I'm sorry!" he blurted out.

"I trusted you! I thought you wouldn't do that to me! And then…then…you just changed! "

"Belle look!" he cried as he grasped my shoulders.

"It was a mistake! I wasn't there to protect you! I threw you in the crowd and yes! There is always a possibility for gentlemen to mistreat the barmaids but I didn't think for certain it would happen," he began as he loosened the collar on his neck.

"I mean, one never knows how someone can react. The barmaids who are there to serve who readily accept the job knows that unfortunately vile men sometimes come with the job description!"

"Gaston! I never accepted to be a barmaid- just a personal server- the main reason because that mystery man whom I agree to tend to hand and foot- promised not to touch me in vile ways!"

Gaston looked down solemnly. I could tell that I had made my point clear and there was no need to proclaim the reasoning behind my anger and mistrust to him anymore. My scolding and rebuttals were enough punishment already as I could see the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead out of defensiveness. He had loosened his collar so much it began to lose shape altogether.

"I know that now Belle. I really do. I wasn't thinking. I was just reacting to the situation. I was short staffed. Two women quit on me because I had never made them personal servers and they were stuck tending to vile men. I get it- no one likes to serve horny men but that's what comes with the job of a barmaid. Some women who work at taverns understand that and accept that. But the two that quit were not of that thought. They complained I give you special treatment so I took the anger out on you."

At that moment I took a deep breath and tried to think about the situation at hand. I was trying my hardest to empathize with Gaston. He was managing a tavern on his own. There was probably a lot of responsibility on his shoulders not to mention a lot of pressure.

"I'm sorry if I coming there to work brought you angst."

"No Belle," he shook his head. "It's not you. You did nothing wrong. In this whole calamity you're the victim- you're the innocent one. I've probably lost your trust but I hope I can gain it again."

I looked at him for a moment. The hint of kindness that I had seen earlier appeared again, but I still wasn't completely convinced.

"How can I trust that in the heat of the moment, that in another scenario of frustration, you wouldn't do that to me again?" I demanded.

Gaston rubbed the cleft on his chin with his index finger.

"I guess you'll never know," he responded softly. "But I can only promise you that it won't happen again."

I nodded understanding his genuineness.

"Belle- there's one more thing I need to…I need to admit to you. If I am to gain your trust back entirely, then I must be completely honest with you."

I looked up at his face puzzled but found his gaze facing the ground.

"When…I asked you at the Welcome Dance if you'd like a drink and dance and you said no- the rejection was palpable. I've never been told 'no' by any lady till I met you," he grunted.

I smiled inside at his humble confession, but did not dare show my flattery.

"I guess being unconsciously resentful was the reason I threw you in the fire. I'm not trying to justify it. Hell! Telling you this now must make you mistrust me even more!" He dejected as he sighed turning his head in embarrassment from me.

"No Gaston," I started as I touched his shoulder. "That must have been really hard for you to admit. I'm flattered that you found me…appealing."

Gaston jerked his gaze to me.

"You're not…mad?" he exclaimed in wonderment.

"No- just please. Keep your word. Don't do that to me again Gaston. I couldn't bare it," I stated softly.

"You have my word Belle- No matter what! Whatever craziness is going on at work, I promise not to do that again to you. Plus your mystery customer pays a hefty sum. Enough to keep me in my place. Which reminds me, come by this evening so I can give your first payment."

I remembered my mystery customer told me not to come till a week's time.

I shook my head, "Gaston, I'm not to return till Thursday. He's taking off till then. May I collect my payment then?"

The last thing I wanted to do was stick around in the kitchen and be in the atmosphere of men harassing barmaids- drunken men for that matter! Without the protection of my cloaked customer, there was no way I would be completely comfortable to go to the Tavern, even if Gaston just promised me so.

Plus I remember my cloaked customer in advising me to take any payment from Gaston and not tell him I was already being paid on the side by him.

"Of course. That's fine," he agreed. "Well I better get to my friend LeFou over there before he wonders what's going on," he advised.

"Sure. Thank you Gaston."

"Don't mention it!"

Was it wrong that I could so easily forgive Gaston? I felt like he had revealed a lot to me that he didn't seem he would dare admit to many. That was something. The Gaston I had first met who was arrogant and conceited was quickly dissipating in my mind. I proceeded my way to the canteen as I noted Gaston and his friend going the opposite direction.

I applauded myself for being less candid and more disarming around people more and more at University. Back home, feeling alone and rejected made me spend more time with myself and my books. Here I was finding myself opening up- social!

Ariel knew almost everything about me, I admitted to Adam about my bullying past, and Gaston knew about my background and even revealed a lot to me as well. This is how it must be like to have….friends. The realization made me smile. As I entered the double doors of the canteen the aroma of bacon, sweet pancakes, and omelets engulfed me. Breakfast that day, smelled delicious, as I continued on eager to plate a meal!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Message to my fans:**_

_**OH my Goodness! The reviews couldn't have been more heartfelt. When you review and say you love my story your have no idea how much it means to me. **_

_**DellyisKawaii- I still stand by saying I think you read my mind!**_

_**TrudiRose: Thank you for sticking by my story and having faith in it!**_

_**QueenMarthaPond: Thank you! One thing I take pride on is I do TRY to make the characters sound realistic.**_

_**My goal after completing the who fanfic is to re-edit any grammar mistakes later on, so feel free to review more on content please and **__**not grammar**_

_**Also let me know if you like this idea: **_

_**I would like to continue writing a series on the point of view of each princess University once I am done with Belle's POV in the University Series. If you like those ideas do shout out in the review and I will write a series based on each princess attending this University. The name of the University will be revealed in the very last chapter.**_

_** I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE A UNIVERSITY SERIES ON EACH PRINCESS!**_

_**This next chapter was one of my favorites to write. I think the inspiration came from MEAN GIRLS but we've all been there if you're a teenager or a female for that matter!**_

_**HERE COME THE PRINCESSES!**_

_**PS- I LOVE YOU ALL- thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world**_

_ **but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!**_

**Chapter 17- Wonderment**

As I blindly placed the bacon and eggs from the trays filled with morning delights on to my plate, my thoughts went back to my cloaked stranger. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now.

Was he too eating breakfast now? Or was he still sleeping in? I bet with riches like his he must live in a tall luxurious mansion deep in the hillside, hidden by the forest. He seems to be a man that likes to not only keep his identity clandestine but his whole life as well. He must like it like that, living in secret and all.

He intrigued me in every way. The way he said my name, my real name, Arabella- the tone was so… handsome. His keenness to my feelings, his protectiveness, and his interest in my own interests. It would leave any wise woman to fall in…

My thoughts stopped. What was I thinking?!

I never loved nor knew how falling in love felt like. This couldn't be…love. It was just an infatuation. An unhealthy one at that! I didn't even know how he really looked like!

"It's just a silly crush," I softly said out loud.

"What did you just say?" asked the girl standing in front of me. I wanted to smack myself upside the head. I couldn't believe the disloyalty between my tongue and my own thoughts!

"Oh nothing_- it's just this hash_- the potatoes look a little undercooked," making an effort to cover my original words.

She smiled in agreement.

"Belle right?" she pressed further, inquisitively.

I looked up, and forced every muscle in my face not to gape wide eyed at her. It was the stunning beautiful lady that was on the arm of Adam at the Welcome Dance.

"Yes," I nodded.

She smiled nodding back.

"I recognize you from my Ancient History class. What's a freshman like you doing in a class with upperclassmen?" she asked. Her tone was not necessarily rude or unfriendly, but it came off a bit disingenuous. As if she was trying to judge my intelligence for actually being placed in a more advance class than other freshmen.

"I've studied all the freshmen and sophomore classes previously in grade school," I replied.

"Wow. Quite the over achiever now aren't we," she replied in her smooth soft tone.

"You must have had a very strict school!" she continued, as she propped a slice of toast on to her plate with the tongs.

"No," I started, "I just…had a lot of free time on my hands," I justified as we went down the buffet line following her behind in the cue. I felt as if like I was thrown into a conversation unwillingly.

"Well, it's quite impressive how much you've managed to achieve in a shorter period than everyone else." Her compliment was laced with a hint of taunt.

"Thanks," I replied shortly hoping she'd get the hint that I wanted out of this conversation. I knew she was probably jealous from what Adam had said earlier on in the school year. I wanted to halt any entertainment this conversation could be causing her.

"Why don't you sit with us?" she offered as we reached the end of the buffet line.

The proposal I was hoping she wouldn't make, was presented to my dismay! I didn't know what to do. It would be rude for me not to take her offer, but I didn't discern her offer as purely genuine either therefore rejecting it wouldn't be so bad- would it?

"Oh, well I was going to sit to the side there and read this book while I ate," I replied as my eyes darted to my school bag.

She followed my gaze.

"Books can wait- you need to make your mark at this University Belle. As one of the smartest students of the University why not join a Sorority such as mine?"

"Sorority?" I questioned.

"Yes. Come now, meet some of my friends and eat with us. It'll just be a little conversation," she pressed on as she noted the oppressiveness in my eyes.

I followed her into the sitting side of the canteen. The tables were decked with beautiful silverware and adorned with a vase of tea roses at the center.

As we turned the corner, I begrudgingly followed behind her, my tray in my hands looking around as I was thinking just how I could still get out of this social disaster.

As we came round the bend, I found a table with four young ladies sitting. Two seats were vacant.

"Aurora! Where have you been?" exclaimed a short haired young lady. Aurora! I was reminded. That was her name from what Adam had said.

Turning my focus back on the young lady that just called out Aurora I noted that her hair was as black as a raven's feather. Her skin seemed to be as fair as snow, but her lips were so red it made the vision of blood look pale in comparison.

There were three other girls sitting beside the black haired lady. One had blond hair, a bit darker that Aurora's and it was shorter. Her tresses ended just beyond her shoulders.

The other was a beautifully exotic young lady who looked like she was perhaps from the East. Her skin glowed of a copper-gold tan, and her hair was the longest out of all the girls. The long dark tresses complemented the sparkle in her almond shaped eyes. I couldn't help but find her demeanor nothing but dignified as she sipped her tea.

The fourth lady was the most friendly and animated. Her facial expressions reminded me of Ariel's. She had a smile that I felt was permanently plastered on her face at all times. I bet even when she was sad, she still smiled. She donned an intricate low bun hairstyle, and her lashes were long and beautiful.

She was the first to introduce herself.

"Well Aurora who do we have here? I'm Tiana," she replied as she waved.

"Belle," I answered with a smile, and waved back. I took note that Aurora was not going to introduce me even though she was the one that pushed me to tag along.

"Hello, Belle. Jasmine," she smiled as she placed her cup and saucer down. I was still in awe of her long gorgeous hair.

"She's a princess from the Middle East," Aurora added.

"Then there's Snow White, she's from Europe, royal like me as well. Cinderella and Tiana commoners but, you know nice personalities," she said dismissively as she sat down. "Come sit!" she ordered looking at me.

I quickly plopped down but was in utter disgust at the way Aurora had introduced Cinderella and Tiana. And what on earth did she mean by commoners? How degrading!

I turned to Tiana since she had seemed the friendliest.

"Where are you from Tiana?"

"America originally as a matter of fact. I came here with my mother when my father passed away years ago, when I was younger. My mother is one of the best seamstresses in all of Europe," she replied with pride.

"Wow, that must have come in so handy with all the balls and dances one attends at University,"I complimented as I began eating my breakfast.

"As a matter of fact it does," she quickly giggled. "I get some benefits being the daughter of one of the most sought after seamstresses in the world. She has mostly royal clients. Some of the royal ladies at this very table have worn her creations," she informed as she sipped her drink.

"Her dresses are simply amazing- I would kill to have gowns like hers without having to pay for them!" Aurora added.

I was beginning to see why Adam probably didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She was completely arrogant!

"Belle, I think you're in my Sonnet class," Cinderella chimed in smilingly.

How could these two girls still not say anything in retaliation to Aurora? She dismissed them completely because they were not royalty and they acted as if it was just, something they were used to. It left me baffled.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite classes." I replied trying to avoid the big elephant in the room- Aurora's rudeness!

"Wow that's one of the advanced classes is it not?" asked Jasmine thoughtfully.

"Yes she's quite the intelligent one. She takes a lot of advanced classes apparently," said Aurora examining to see if I would react. I didn't indulge her as I went on eating my breakfast.

"You know the whole class is quite fond of that little romance you have budding there with the Duke's son!" Cinderella teased.

I looked at her wide eyed as the half chewed toast I was nibbling in my mouth was probably on front stage of everyone to view since my mouth too gaped open! I quickly remembered my manners and closed my mouth trying to ignore the comment

"I heard you two are the partners for the 'Free-Write Project'. How is your assignment going?" Cinderella pressed on.

"Oh!" cried Aurora as she interrupted our conversation. "You were the one at the Welcome Dance that caught my Adam's attention now wasn't it?"

My Adam? When was Adam hers? He made it clear to me that he was done of her the night of the Dance when he retreated back to the dormitory. Not that it mattered to me- did it? No, no. I was just making an observation.

"Ah yes!" cried Aurora as she continued on. "You were about to leave. I remember now. He bid you goodnight as you made your way up the Tuscan staircase, just before he asked me to dance with him," replied Aurora as she spread some butter and jam on her toast. She was very good at lying. I had no doubt in my mind she remembered who I was for the way she cunningly started up a conversation with me, way back at the buffet line. She recognized me, and that's why, to my dismay, I am seated with her right now.

"Yes that was me Aurora and Cinderella to answer your question; our assignment is going very well. Furthermore I hate to disappoint all the rumors, but- there is no romance going on," I stated in dismissing manner so they could tell I didn't care.

"Oh come now! Cinderella has told me how he come and sits right next to you in class when he can! That means something," chuckled Snow.

Aurora's face was fuming, and I could tell she was trying hard to smile through her grimace.

"My Adam is quite the social butterfly," Aurora cheered.

"I didn't realize you two were together," I challenged. Why did I just say it like that? I didn't care about Adam that way did I? Of course not! I was intrigued by another stranger altogether, but still Aurora's comment was untrue therefore not valid. I couldn't let her get away with it!

"Well, technically speaking we're not together," Aurora said annoyingly as she looked to the other girls at the table, "but we're really, _really, _close. We've been through a lot together."

"Oh really?" I asked pretending to care. Was it bad that she was irking me so much? Why was I letting her get under my skin? Tiana and Cinderella looked as if what Aurora said didn't bother them. I needed to really try harder and have the stamina they so lovely modeled.

"I don't know there Aurora, sounds like you got some competition," Snow Chuckled.

"Oh hush!" she ordered. Snow quickly looked taken aback and timidly slumped in reaction.

Jasmine noting the tension patted Snow on her lap.

"I miss home being so far away from my homeland. Come tell us where you are from Belle," inquired Jasmine elegantly.

Another circumstance of my background coming into question! I guess I was going to have to deal with it the next four years, but seeing the way Aurora treated Tiana and Cinderella made me apprehensive about divulging any truth.

"I'm from Southern France," I replied.

"Wow not too far! You must be planning to visit your family quite often while at University!" said Jasmine ecstatically.

"No, not that often, I do have studies after all."

"Ah," sighed Jasmine. "If only visiting home for me was just a magic carpet ride away! It takes me so long to go back and forth from France to my homeland. What to do? My dad's the Sultan and he insists I be educated here because it's the best."

Tiana gave Jasmine an empathic look of reassurance, which seemed much appreciated by Jasmine.

"What aristocratic house do you hail from?" inquired Aurora analyzing me.

Luckily Cinderella came to my rescue.

"Aurora- back off! She just met us all and we're hounding the poor girl!" she laughed.

"I wasn't the one that brought up romantic affairs though was I?" Aurora argued.

Cinderella jumped in her seat and quickly looked at me remorsefully, "sorry about that Belle. I was just trying to stir up a conversation not trying to stir up gossip or anything."

I waved my hand dismissing her apology, "no, no. Don't worry about it I didn't take it like that. But yes, I am not the kind of person that likes to divulge too much about my personal life to others until I know them well enough."

Aurora rolled her eyes looking at Snow when she did so. I could tell in just minutes of this conversation that it seemed Aurora was their large and in charge boisterous leader, and Snow was possibly the most gullible enough to follow suit.

I began eating my food in smaller bites. Although I was famished and had the urge to inhale the food in big gulps, I felt like I was being watched from different angles in a judgmental way. I really wanted to get out of this right now!

"You know Belle, our Sorority is having a meeting this coming Thursday to welcome anyone that wants to initiate in our organization. If you would like to join, I highly advise you to attend," suggested Tiana.

"Thank you," I replied, "but I'm not really the kind of girl that hangs in sororities and stuff."

"What kind of girl area you then?" asked Snow with a hint of taunt in her voice. The grin on Aurora's was too hard not to notice.

"What I mean is, I am not worthy to be one with such elegant ladies who wish to partake in a Sorority. I'm a very, by-the-book sort of girl, literally and figuratively."

"So, you're a bit of a bore huh?" laughed Snow as Aurora giggled in along with her. My face must have looked displeased for when Snow turned to me she quickly halted in her laughter. Did this girl have any spine? She quickly got jilted by the reactions of other's so easily. I was beginning to lose my respect for this one completely. At least Aurora was consistent in her rudeness and Cinderella, Tiana, and Jasmine seemed to hold their own with righteousness.

"Snow, that was rude, even for you!" Cinderella retorted. Snow huffed and slumped even more in her seat.

"Belle we know you're taking more advanced classes then freshman usually do. To be frank having a sorority sister who is quite the princess of academia would make us to be perceived as very pristine. We'd be lucky to have you," Tiana cheerfully encouraged.

"How about I think about it," I offered as dabbed my mouth with my napkin. I was pleased with Tiana's honesty. Whether or not academia would be filling a quota of some sort at least she was upfront about it in a very thoughtful way.

"I guess that will have to do!" exclaimed Tiana with a big smile. "Till then, I'd love to get more acquainted with you- what dormitory are you in?"

As we all began to have a conversation Cinderella and Tiana talked to me the most. They really took an effort to get to know me. I told them about my love for books and we told each other of our favorite novels. For the first time, girls in my school were being kind and friendly. Jasmine would chime in every once in a while, but Aurora didn't care to part take, and Snow followed her lead. Every now and then I would catch the two exchanging judgmental looks to one another. I scoffed in my mind each time they did so.

"Well Belle, since we're all done here were you thinking of doing some studying today?" asked Cinderella kindly.

"Cinder and I were thinking of heading to the library to study a bit," informed Tiana.

"Sure, I didn't bring anything with me except for my book of sonnets. Besides the project I know the sonnet professor had assigned some other work. Maybe I can complete it and get that out of the way," I thought out loud.

"Well let's go!" cried Tiana and she stood up with her tray in her hands.

"I'm completely tiered, I only got up to eat this morning," Aurora yawned. "I need to go back to bed and get some rest!"

"Well I need to go to my dormitory and catch up on my reading there. I don't have my books with me," informed Jasmine.

"I'll go with you roomie," replied Snow.

Jasmine and Snow White were both roommates? That boggled my mind! I assumed Aurora and Snow were roommates, seeing as how they candidly followed each other in every which way.

"Must be daunting to share a room!" replied Aurora arrogantly as she rose up with her empty tray brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"It's actually nice to have someone around," Tiana responded back with a hint of annoyance.

"Tiana and I have been roommates since freshman year," replied Cinderella.

"Oh! Well I do hope my current roomie and I do stay together for the next year as well."

"Who is you're roommate?" asked Snow White as Jasmine looked on with a smile.

"Ariel,"

"Ariel! King Triton's daughter? Princess of Cyprus?" Aurora exclaimed. "She's probably one of the wealthiest royals in the world, why on earth would she share her suite?"

Aurora was one of the shallowest souls I ever met. I know that was possibly presumptuous of me and maybe I was being just as judgmental back to her but, it was really quite unnecessary for her to point out Ariel's own fortune in front of everyone. You would think a Royal could afford manners- perhaps she forgot to make the purchase unlike us "commoners"!

I gave the same answer I gave to Adam a while back. "Some people enjoy experiencing University at its fullest."

Aurora scoffed, "oh please! When I saw her here she looked like a million bucks! I thought for sure she had her own suite if not own floor!"

"How silly of her to be sharing a suite!" chimed in Snow.

Jasmine gave her a glare. "You seem to be unsatisfied with the fact that _you're_ sharing a suite."

Snow looked down at Jasmine's challenge. "No I was just saying…" she drifted off.

"Let's go Belle," said Tiana.

"Okay," I replied.

As Cinderella, Tiana, and I headed over to the trash area, I saw that Aurora was still standing at the table talking to Snow and Jasmine, about something rather intriguing, but I didn't care to keep my attention there. I was glad to be away from Aurora.

"Don't mind her Belle," said Cinderella as she placed her empty tray on a stack of others.

"What do you mean," I said as subtly as possible so it would look like I didn't care. Although deep inside me knew- Aurora bothered me.

"Aurora of course. She's a bit jealous. I'm sure it's my fault, I brought up the whole you and Adam thing. She's completely distraught over their break up you know. She's just _acting _as if everything is fine!" she continued.

"Yeah Belle. She can be a bit pompous but she's part of the Sorority and we never leave a Sister behind. No matter how bad they can be!" chimed in Tiana as we all walked back outside.

"Trust me! If you think she's bad you should see my step sisters. Aurora would be an angel compared to them!" Cinderella clarified.

I couldn't help but feel a bit bothered that Tiana and Cinderella were defending her. As we reached the double doors into the subtle chill air, I brought my scarf out of my school bag and placed it around my neck. Tiana and Cinderella seemed to do the same.

"I'm sorry but, I just need to ask…" I started.

Tiana and Cinderella halted in their steps, prompting me to continue.

"It's just- she called you commoners! Did that not bother you when she said that?" I demanded.

Tiana and Cinderella chuckled.

"Belle, if we cared about every petty thing she'd say we'd be exhausted with arguing with her. There'd be no energy left to be used for studying! Furthermore we'd just be giving into her," Tiana replied.

I looked perplexed.

"Look," Cinderella started as she came closer hooking her arm around mine. "At first Aurora's commentary about our statuses truly bothered us. She doesn't know it but Tiana was in tears almost every day the first month of University."

Tiana nodded in agreement.

"Belle," Tiana chimed in, "When Aurora would bring up my life and how I came from a poor background she would point it out constantly. But Roomie here gave me a lot of backbone and encouragement. I started acting like what she said didn't faze me, and soon she lost the rise she would get out of putting me down. Later on, as soon as she found out who my mother was, I was all of a sudden accepted fully in her eyes. It was so shallow! I felt like she was only friendly to me to possibly get a free gown through me from my mother. But she's never asked. At least that's something right? She could've but she's never asked me! Learning to let the things she would say not bother me and let it go, was a skill I acquired that's helped me out through many other different tribulations at University."

"The thing is Belle," Cinderella then started, "I've come from not so good a home. I've been through worse and seen worse. We had a good comfortable life, but when my mother passed on, my father remairred a horrid lady. She had two daughters. At first I was excited that I would be able to play with two more children, but they were abominable! My step mother ruined my father and his fortunes. Her daughters were spoiled and treated me like one of the servants. Then the most terrible thing happened, my father passed on," Cinderella added sadly.

"I was left to the care of a step mother that loathed me, and two step sisters that loathed me more. University is an escape for me Belle. So do I care what Aurora says? Yes, maybe sometimes. But in the grand scheme of things it is in no way as despicable as what I've been through. The upside is I leave it all when I come to Uni."

"Wow! I'm sorry to hear of your hard life. Why losing a loved one is just horrible. I couldn't imagine losing my own father. He's all I have left," I divulged.

"We all carry pain," Tiana said.

I nodded.

"Don't be easily bothered by her and you will see how much you come on top. So far you've been very amicable to her and have risen to be very dignified despite her testing advances," Cinderella noted.

"Oh you too noticed that huh?" I asked.

"How could anyone not!" retorted Tiana. "She's jealous. Whether there's a romance or not, it seems as if Adam takes interest in you from what I hear at least!"

"No it's really not like that, but he's been a very nice partner for this project," I dismissed.

I smiled at the two new friends I had made that day.

As we made our way to the library, I saw Gaston heading in our direction. My second time crossing paths with him that day and it was still morning. His shorter friend was next to him. I think his name was Lefou if I remembered correctly.

"Morning Belle," Gaston said with a smile.

"Morning Gaston," I replied.

"Eat breakfast? Good spread today?"

"Yes it was delightful."

"Heading for the library?" he asked.

"You know me too well!"

"Good guess ey?" he chided.

I smiled and nodded as he bowed a bit out of respect as the rest of the ladies and I went on our way.

"You….you know Gaston?" asked Cinderella.

"Why yes. Do you?" I asked.

"No, no. I mean, everyone knows him. Every girl at Uni would love to be on his arm," she gleamed.

"Yeah, especially Cinder here!" Cried Tiana.

"Ti!" Cinderella exasperated.

I looked to Cinderella kindly. "Crush?"

"A little one," she admitted solemnly.

"Yeah but Cinder here has been crushing on Gaston since the first day of her Freshman year!" said Tiana.

"Enough Tiana!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Cinderella, I won't mention anything," I promised.

Cinderella subtly smiled. "I'm not like in love, it's just a crush. I've just always been intrigued but I've heard he's a bit womanizing. Makes me a little apprehensive."

"He's not that bad," I insisted.

"Well, anyway, it's just a crush," she insisted.

"We all have those," I softly replied as I thought about my cloaked stranger. I wish Thursday was already here.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Message to my fans:**_

_**I can't believe the amount of reviews that came after just one update! I cherish reading them! When I get these reviews in just makes me want to update sooner!**_

_**MyahLyah: Promise to add more Adam! HERE YOU GO!**_

_**Also, originally the outline of this story was to have only 20 chapters. I'm afraid there will be about 30 because I have some interesting ideas in my head that are dying to come out.**_

_**Hope you all don't mind….**_

_**PS- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING and LEAVING SUCH GREAT COMMENTS. WHEN I HEAR YOU LOVE MY STORY I JUST GET ELATED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world**_

_ **but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!**_

**Chapter 18- Wonderment**

Adam's POV

The knock at the door woke me up in an instant. Half-dressed I got out of bed, my long strides taking me to the door. Looking through the peep hole I couldn't believe my eyes!

I went to the armoire as quick as I could, picked out a clean shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Eric!" I exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Old friend," he claimed as we both dove in for a handshake and hug.

"I heard you were here!"

I saw Ariel appearing behind from the side of Eric. "Hmm and who did you hear that from I wonder?" she teased.

"You would know!" I replied. "Well, why don't you both come in? I'll have my personal attendant bring some tea."

"Tea would be lovely thanks Adam," replied Eric as he and Ariel entered. I pulled a rope on the side wall of my room to summon for Lumiere.

They sat at the mini dining table in my suite, as I took a vacant seat across from them.

"So you heard I was here from Ariel's lovely roommate huh?" he smirked.

"Belle and I were just working on our project and it just came up while we were talking in your room."

"Oh so you two were together _alone _inour room were you?" Ariel chided again playfully.

I laughed, "Yes hope you don't mind."

"No at all." Ariel paused for a moment but her eyes didn't leave my gaze as she analyzed it so attentively. "You like her don't you!" exclaimed Ariel.

"Ariel!" Eric said stunned.

"What it's not that hard to tell!" Ariel pressed.

"Still the man has his own right to his own business," Eric smiled as he put his arm around Ariel lovingly giving me an apologetic look.

"No it's ok," I said. "I might be interested, but Eric knows. I get interested in a lot of women all the time, isn't that right pal?"

"You see Ariel, Adam has many women fall in love with him so he doesn't get hurt."

I cocked an eyebrow up warning Eric to refrain from speaking further. Eric noted my signal and winked in return.

"Anyway," I continued. "I'm so happy you took the time to visit me. When do you leave back from Cyprus?" I asked. Ariel looked glum as soon as I asked and I wished I could've taken my question back that very moment.

"Soon, I'm afraid," Eric replied as he squeezed Ariel tighter.

"How soon?" I pressed.

"Next week."

When the knock came on the door I noted Lumiere must have arrived. When he entered the room he was elated to see Eric. He had known him since he was a young lad for Eric visited our estate often. Eric had even stayed months at time when Cyprus was going under upheaval as it did readily. Eric's father and mine were old friends from their days at University in fact. Lumiere stayed and chatted asking how his father was, if Grimsby got off his back yet about finding a wife since that's all Grimsby talked about since Eric came of age, and what it was like in Cyprus these days.

After some conversation, Lumiere took his leave.

"I wish I could ask you to give my regards to your father but something tells me he has no idea you are here young Prince," said Lumiere.

"No I'm afraid I've come at a risk. I've come without telling anyone for my own personal matters." Eric looked at Ariel lovingly as she too returned a look of complete adoration.

Lumiere understood perfectly. Lumiere was an unforeseen expert when it came to matters of love.

"Well my boy Eric, I never saw you or spoke to you," he smiled and took his leave with a wink, shutting the door behind him.

"You're lucky to have an attendant like him Adam," Eric complimented as he added sugar and cream into his tea and Ariel's.

"Don't I know it!" I agreed as I raised my arm behind my head.

"So you're next venture, Belle I presume?" inquired Eric.

"Venture? Please Adam do not treat my roommate like that," Ariel stated warningly.

"She's not a venture Ariel! I can assure you!" I smiled. "I have a lot of respect for her. We're becoming good friends thanks to the 'Free-Write' project we have to do in Sonnet class."

"Ah yes! I'm supposed to meet up with my partner at some point as well," Ariel replied as she took a sip of her tea.

Eric and I talked about our childhood escapades as Ariel attentively listened, happily content hearing stories of our mischievous acts! We talked about our pretend swordfights we'd make with wood and how one day Eric did actually wound me with one of the wooden swords which explained the scar right under my hairline on my forehead. We laughed as we talked about raiding our kitchen at night as we tried alcohol for the first time sneakily.

"At such an age, wine tasted like…like…" Eric started.

"Shit?" I finished.

"Yeah! I mean love the stuff now but as a 14 year old, it was shitty as hell!" Eric laughed as I joined laughing along with him.

"Yeah so then the next night we drank scotch thinking that would be better. And it wasn't!" I started.

"Tasted like death at the time!" Eric interjected jokingly.

"Of course at the time- it's become my go to now!" I mentioned.

"You and scotch- doesn't surprise me," Eric noted nonchalantly.

"Oh my God Ariel you should've seen your debonair man! Eric passed out in the kitchen from what just like a half bottle of scotch? I had to lift his prissy ass back all the way up to his room! Do you know how many stairs that was mate?" I exclaimed laughingly.

Eric buried his head in his hands from the mixture of laughter and embarrassment. Ariel seemed truly entertained as I pointed out this detail of Eric's past, as she just kept on listening and laughing along with us.

"OH my God! Do you remember that old maid of yours? She would pass gas every step she took too and from the hallway?" Eric inquired.

I busted out in laughter holding my torso, "it was like she was making music with her ass! So fowl!"

"You two are degrading," Ariel lamented teasingly.

The three of us went on laughing and talking for an hour or so. Eric stated he was staying in an inn close by campus. He wanted to meet me for dinner later that evening.

"Perhaps you can bring Belle to dinner too, after all Ariel and her are roommates," offered Eric.

"That might be a nice idea, I can ask her. I should try to find her to discuss our project at some point," I replied.

As he and Ariel set their empty tea cups down they set their way to my door.

"Ariel dear will you go ahead and pick up whatever else you need from your room to take back to the inn? I will meet you down there in just a few," Eric instructed thoughtfully.

Ariel looked at me, as I looked on in puzzlement. She seemed to understand the implications of Eric's request and nodded. She kissed Eric's cheek leaving him smiling as she headed down the staircase.

"Do you need to speak to me about something?" I asked Eric intuitively.

He smiled. "Belle seems like a _very _nice girl."

"She is. She's beautiful and humble," I sighed as I happily thought of her right then and there.

"I don't know her for that long but I talked to her for a bit when I came here to see Ariel. She seems very innocent. I don't want to be like a father scolding a son Adam you know me," he pressed as he placed his palm on his chest as if to swear.

"But," he continued on, "if she is another escapade of yours- end it."

I chuckled softly as I combed the tresses of my hair with my hand flexing a bit feeling uncomfortable at the direction this conversation turned into.

"Adam!" he belted.

"I won't! I wouldn't do that, not to her. What do you think of me just some loathsome womanizer?" I exclaimed defensively.

"No" Eric started calmly, "I don't think you are a loathsome womanizer but truthfully ever since you're mother died when you were sixteen you've been behaving like one!"

"She didn't die, she killed herself!" I hissed.

"I know," said Eric as he placed his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

I had never heard myself say those words out loud. My mother _killed herself_. It was hard to say it, but even harder to hear it. She killed herself, all because of my father. Which is why he is the human I most loathe to this day! The second person I most loathe- myself! I wasn't worthy of her to stay alive for me. She was so willing to do away with herself even if it meant leaving me behind.

I sat on my bend burying my hand in my hands. Eric closed the door behind him and entered my room once more moving in from the hallway.

"The loss of your mother was great, so great that you rebelled fiercely against life and the world. You went on a downward spiral and I couldn't bear to see you like that. The drinking, the narcotics you got into lightly, and the many trips to taverns and gentlemen's clubs- you became a hopeless cause to others especially your father," he griped.

I knew I had disappointed Eric a lot. Hell, he had seen me at my lowest of times.

"Nevertheless, Adam, I never stopped being your friend! I'm always going to be there for you as a friend. So as a friend I am beseeching you to please not bring Belle along as one of your infamous escapades. She…I think she likes you."

I looked up in astonishment.

"Well I think she likes you enough as a friend anyway," as he noted my surprise. "Besides any girl would be mad not to find you handsome. I find you utterly irresistible," chuckled Eric. I could tell he was trying to make light of the desolate mood that had just engulfed us.

I smiled looking up at him. "I wouldn't treat Belle like that or any other woman for that matter. I've changed my ways. The Narcotics was a short lived demise. As I've said countless times Eric I apologize. I know I put you through much as a friend and I've counted on you far more than you've counted on me. I don't know what to say except that your friendship to me is one that's been the lifeline to many potential disasters."

"Adam, that's why we're friends. True I haven't gone on such a downward spiral but you keep me on my toes too," Eric retorted.

I nodded.

"I truly am changing Eric. Some of it is not _willingly _either if that makes sense. It's just all of a sudden my desires in life have twisted. There have been signs here and there as of late making realize what I want out of my life. You and Ariel are one of the many examples of the signs I have seen that confirm this realization!"

"What is that chap?" asked Eric.

"I want what my mother yearned for. Acceptance and Love. The kind that makes you want to live forever," I admitted.

"Why, I yearn for those as well. I've found it in Ariel. Speaking of love, you and that Belgian princess-"

"No more," I answered.

"Ah, I see."

"She was just as adventurous as I was in every way, but she wasn't fulfilling the yearning I had."

Eric nodded understanding what I meant.

"Eric- your father doesn't know you're here? Truly?"

"Well my attendant Grimsby knows of course. He came with me reluctantly. He lied to my own father that he wanted to visit his family and go on vacation. Of course my father doesn't know we're really all in France while I see my girlfriend."

"Where does he think you are exactly?" I pressed on.

"He thinks I've gone to Italy with some of my mates from University. It's our break now and we get about a month off."

"Eric, this thing with Ariel. You two are adorable no doubt, but you can't be serious!"

"I'm quite serious Adam."

"You and she are destined for doom. She's a Greek Cypriot you're a Turkish one, there's been countless battles between the two races for ages! Your father will hang you and Grimsby!"

"I feel bad for throwing Grimsby in this for sure, but I can't stay away from her Adam. She's my Love. She makes me want to live forever."

I was envious of him and happy for him all at the same time. But social class was important. While my dad couldn't count on me to understand most things, one thing I understood was not mess with the social pyramid because it would make everything turn upside down.

"I'm just afraid for you Eric," I clarified. "Cyprus has a different history than France. You can't mess with that!"

"Don't be afraid for me. I couldn't care less of what's to happen and neither does Ariel. Besides," started Eric as a cocked an eyebrow up, "you wouldn't be with someone if they didn't fit your father's description of social class and nobility?"

"Hell no! I'd do everything in my power to be with someone totally opposite of my dad's wishes of whom I to wed just to spite him!" I scoffed.

Eric chuckled, "You won't change will you!"

"Not anytime soon mate! Not when it comes to daddy dearest," I retorted.

Putting my father through hell and making his world upside down was my specialty- so to hell with it! While I understood my dad's theory on not turning the social pyramid upside down, it was just an _understanding. _I understood him only and did not agree with him. If my dad would tell me a dove was white, I'd say it was black! That's how much I've come to naturally defy him!

"Well Adam, I don't want to keep Ariel waiting any longer. My time is short I must be on my way," Eric stated.

"Yes of course!"

"Meet Ariel and I at the Inn. Come with Belle if you can. But if she can't at least you come so we can catch up a bit more. Say around 7:00?"

"Sounds good Eric, I'll see you then!"

Eric nodded and left. I headed for the shower and decided to then seek Belle.

**_Sigh. And there you have it. A doorway into Adam's bitterness- his mother committed suicide. I hope you enjoyed getting to know Adam a bit more. I found it fun writing about Eric and Adam's friendship_****_. Next chapter will have A LOT of banter between Belle and Adam- I promise._****_ We're reaching the climax of the story soon, although I hope there have been some itty-bitty climactic points in the story thus far to have kept you on your toes!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world**_

_**but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!**_

**Chapter 19- Wonderment**

Belle's POV

"Belle you have to come on Thursday for the initiation dinner! I don't want to press you but I must encourage you! It would be so nice to have someone of your caliber and wit," cried Tiana.

"Oh! Belle! The poor girl can't stop pestering you, can she? She's the president of the chapter this year after all," Cinderella informed smilingly.

Tiana and Cinderella were a hoot! We had fun going to the library to study, but we got one of those group study rooms so we didn't really study much! We talked more about favorite books, a little bad mouthing about Aurora which I am deeply ashamed of admitting, and they informed me a bit more about the sorority.

As we walked to the direction of my dormitory Tiana and Cinderella told me some of the back history of the chapter and how the sorority came to be. Like most unions, it was established out of the passion to conduct social services to others like addressing the poor, inspiring morale, and inspiriting positive values in society. Tiana pressed again about her hope that I would come to the initiation event on Thursday.

"I promise I'll think about it," I reassured.

"Please do think about it. We initiate very quickly and then there's grand party at the end of the night. We invite the fraternity brothers of our complementary union to join us for the festivities," Tiana added.

"Oh my, I must find something to wear then don't I?" I realized. They nodded and gave brief details of what they were thinking to wear so I could get an idea of how to dress, if that is I decided to attend. They bid farewell as they dropped me off in front of my dormitory as they left to head to their own residence building two blocks down.

As soon as I entered the double doors my thoughts of recent events dissipated but not the feeling of excitement that I had felt immensely that day meeting new people.

My thoughts went to the cloaked man I served. I missed him. Why did I miss him after only a couple of days of knowing him? I guess it was the way that he made me feel so comfortable.

All of a sudden the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairway broke my thoughts. They were echoing the entire lobby. The desk was managed by an older gentleman, and he too looked around to see who on earth was creating all the noise!

"Adam?" I realized as he appeared from the end of the last set of stairs. It was he who was making the entire ruckus.

"Ever think about how you going down those stairs remind the rest of us of an earthquake?" I teased.

He smiled embarrassingly as he reached his behind, his fingers combing the hair of side of his head.

"Guilty." He smirked adorably as he shied away. He looked ruggedly handsome. He smelled of mint and wore a sharp beige shirt, sleeves rolled up just above his wrist that I caught a glimpse of a gold men's bracelet. His initials were engraved on the plate of the chain.

His pants were dark brown. His hair was pulled back and a strand of his hair covered the slight scar on his forehead. He was huge and muscular, and the shirt did his physique justice. He looked completely regal just like the man he was. The man he was born to be.

"I guess I could've been a bit slower on the stairway and maybe less obvious as well," he admitted through two pursed lips. "I was actually looking for you," he informed as I looked on in surprise.

"Is it about the project?" I guessed.

"The project? No, plus we've made a lot of progress already and we have weeks left to turn that in," he noted as I nodded in agreement listening on.

"I actually had a visitor this morning- Eric!"

"Eric? Does that mean Ariel was with him as well?" I asked happily. I had missed Ariel though it had only been two days.

"Why yes! They want to meet us for dinner! Will you come?" he asked me thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" I asked apprehensively.

He took a step back perplexed at my question. Adam and I had a nice time in my room the last time we were together, working on the project. He complimented on my aspirations and offered his friendship. He wasn't constantly making me feel jilted anymore but I remembered the words of Eric. _If I didn't care for Dam in a way as more than friends- don't give any excuse that could offer the slightest bit of hint or hope for Adam_.

I wondered the reason why Eric was very over protective of Adam and even more, perplexed as to why given this warning Eric would be ok with me coming to dinner.

"Why would I not be sure? They came to my room, the asked for _us_ to come. What more do I need to tell you?" he said annoyingly.

I scoffed. "No I mean, are you sure they meant _me_ to join in as well?" I asked. I

"Of course Belle. Eric even specifically asked for you. You are Ariel's roommate after all!"

I smiled as I lightly shoved his chest. It didn't budge him at all from where he stood. I don't know why I always felt the need to playfully punch, hit him or touch him for that matter when we'd banter or even when we saw each other quite frankly. Adam always brought out that good-humored mischievous side of me I guess.

He looked playfully stunned.

"What time are we to meet them?" I asked cheerfully. I was happy to find that I was indeed wanted at dinner.

"At the inn they are staying at, not too far off campus around 7:00 pm. We can leave together. I can pick you up from your room around 6. We can walk there."

"How about we get a carriage?" I asked noting we'd get there faster.

"I kind of like walking…and talking with you," Adam complimented. "It's nice to talk to you- that is when we're not up to our nagging banter!"

I gave him a playful glare but chuckled in agreement.

"Fine a walk and talk it is. Will you come down to get me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'll be in front of your door step at 6 sharp. We can take our time that way if we leave early," he noted.

As Adam was about to turn his heel and head to the stairs to the entrance of the hall, I wanted to tell him about my uneasy encounter with Aurora, but thought maybe to save it for later. We were on a smooth note right now and I didn't want to disrupt it.

I was ready that evening at 6 pm. I had a beautiful emerald green dress that was one of my favorites to wear for parties back at home. I knew this would be appropriate to just go out to dinner in. It was probably the most formal dress I owned and would never be enough to wear to any ball or dance here, but suitable to wear for a bite with friends.

I looked at my self through the dresser mirror. The sleeves were long and fitted which complimented the autumn weather outside. The dress flared from my waist to my ankles but the top was very formfitting but accentuated my bust too much. I didn't have time to make any alterations and decided I had my shawl to cover me if I ever felt too exposed.

I reached for a jewelry box inside my drawer. I didn't like to wear much jewelry. I wasn't big on necklaces or bangles and though I brought some, the emerald earrings that belonged to my mother were always my go to's.

As I placed the jewels on my ears I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror. I pinned half of my hair up with a golden bracket that was shaped like a dragonfly. There were bits of green sparkles in it that complimented my dress. I patted a little rouge on my cheeks and lips, and lined my eyes with a shade of deep brown to accentuate my hazel eyes. I took a step back and looked in the mirror.

I looked- decent. Pretty, if I did so say so myself. I promised to wear this look the next time I went back to work on Thursday when I would reunite with my mystery customer. The excitement that it was now a day closer in seeing him again was gushing through every vein in my body.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened to find Adam looking dashing. He wore a nice black suit with golden buttons and black shoes. His cummerbund was a pale gold shade and it complimented his blue eyes impeccably. He looked at me, wide eyed.

"Belle….you look, beautiful," he breathed.

I smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you," I responded shyly. "Ready?"

"All set," he said as he offered his arm for me to hold to as we escorted out the lobby.

I had already wrapped one of my most elegant shawls made of velvet to drape over my shoulders to protect me from the night chill. I loved the outdoors, but the cold didn't always agree with me. As we went walking on the pebble stone path the sun was just about to sink and the sky was a deep greyish purple. It hadn't become completely dark yet, but it was on the verge.

Adam was so tall I noted, as he strode next to me. My height finished where his shoulders started. We talked about how wonderful our project was going to turn out. We started laughing about our professor because he always entered the room without any warning and it was kind of creepy. Usually professors are there earlier than the students, or show up around the same time all the time to the course. But he would arrive after all of us, always, and we'd never know when! It was quite funny we agreed.

As we were getting along I couldn't help but remember Eric's thoughtful warning. Every time I was getting along with Adam really well Eric's words would come to mind. I wasn't to give any false hints or false hope to Adam, unless my feelings were truly intentional of being more than _just _friends.

I thought carefully and reminded myself that any time I felt things were good with Adam to remember the secret feelings I harbored for a stranger whom I didn't know, yet felt so connected to. This way I didn't have to be dissuade Adam though how unintentional my actions may portray when we were on good terms. I didn't want to mislead Adam. I needed to bring it up some time soon with Adam, but the timing had to be right. I needed to tell him, that my feelings lied elsewhere.

"Adam, I want to tell you about something. Something happened to me at Brunch," I informed.

Adam turned and cocked an eyebrow up. "Ok," his reply laced with bewilderment, "Do tell."

"I met some more girls on campus."

"Oh?"

"They're actually, well most of them, are in your year I believe."

Adam cocked and eyebrow up, "Who?"

"Aurora."

His surprised eyes met my gaze, and then suddenly he broke eye contact looking down, abruptly leaving my arm. His hands went in his pockets instantly as if to suppress any reaction but we still walked along the path beside each other.

"And Snow…Snow White actually I think is her full name" I continued on. He nodded still not looking up. "Then there was Jasmine, Tiana, and Cinderella. They are part of a sorority."

Adam nodded and looked up from a low glance, "Yeah, the SISTERS OF WONDERLAND," he clarified.

"How did you know that?" I pondered out loud.

"Because, I'm a BROTHER OF WONDERLAND. I'm in the fraternity that parallels theirs. We initiate members at the same time and our houses are next to each other. We play pranks on them all the time and they do to us as well. That's how I got to know Aurora-"he cut himself off in midsentence.

I don't know why, but that little detail was noted by me, and significantly made me feel unexpectedly jealous. He probably abruptly stopped in midsentence in response to me taken a back looking at him wide eyed. I lowered my gaze solemnly, embarrassed that I had reacted so. I reminded myself to not be so easily jilted again, and I envisioned the cloaked customer I had fallen for to perturb from any emotion I was feeling for Adam in this instant. Truth be told it was getting harder and harder. Partly because Adam always looked handsome even if he had just gotten out of bed as I have seen him once before. Mostly because I was finding it easy to converse with him more and more.

"Oh I see. Well I was going to ask if that was indeed the girl on your arm at the Welcome Dance. I was sure it was, and you just confirmed it," I said softly as I crossed my arms across my waist walking on.

"Yeah well, we're ancient history now," he confirmed as he brushed his hair with his fingers briefly.

"She asked me to sit with her at brunch today. That's when I was introduced to her friends who happened to be in the sorority."

"Did she now?" he looked stunned. "That's not usually like her. She's not overwhelmingly welcoming, unless there's an ulterior motive. up her sleeve."

I nodded, "I sensed that actually myself. But Cinderella and Tiana were particularly very welcoming and thoughtful. We chatted a bit after brunch at the library while studying."

Adam laughed, "did you actually get any studying done with those two?"

I giggled, "No not at all. But it was nice to make friends with two new people today."

"I think they're both the nicest in their sorority," Adam added.

"I agree. They want me to join actually," I stated.

Adam cocked an eyebrow up again in look of shock. "Really?"

"Why Yes! Does that surprise you?" I bewildered.

"I mean….yeah a little," Adam admitted. I looked at him perplexed.

"You're just really sweet and innocent Belle. The girls in those sororities can be nice too but they are confident and forthcoming if you know what I mean."

I was perplexed. "Are you saying I don't come off confident?" I demanded.

He noticed my defensiveness, "Why no! You definitely come off as very self-sufficient! Cinderella and Tiana are nice girls, and then there are girls like Aurora in there that are nothing but trouble. I wouldn't want _my _sweet Belle to get influenced by characters like her, that's all."

My sweet Belle? I certainly didn't belong to him, but I didn't feel like making him revoke that statement since we were on smoother ground in our friendship. I felt a little jealous again that Aurora had come up in his mind because of me and I scolded myself in my head for it. Again though, why did I care?

"Did you…love her? Aurora that is…" I asked hesitantly.

He looked up surprised to find me asking him this question. Truth be told, I was surprised myself to be asking him such an inquiry.

"I…didn't love her," he started as he rubbed his hand behind his neck and placed both hands back in his pockets.

"Was I infatuated a little? Perhaps. I don't think I've ever loved Belle to be honest. I…don't know if I ever could," he said looking down at the pebbled path we were treading on.

Shocked to hear those words I looked up at him though his eyes were gazing yonder.

"You see when you love with all your heart and you find that that love is not returned, you learn to put a guard up so that you don't feel that pain again," he said calmly.

"You've been in love?" I pressed.

"Not exactly," he stated apprehensively. "But I've felt pain from love."

I looked at him confusingly. He sighed noting my perplexed expression.

"My mother she died."

"You've mentioned that before to me," I reminded.

"Right, but I never told you why."

I listened on.

"She… left."

"A Duchess of France would just leave?"

"Well, this Duchess of France did. She killed herself."

I looked in disbelief. There was a brief pause in conversation between the two of us. After a few minutes of walking on in silence I summed up the courage to speak.

"I heard the tale of a Duchess. I mean there are numerous nobles in France- I had no idea that your mother was the one people call-"

"Duchesse de la Mort. Yup. She was…my mother," he stated cutting me off. "My loving father was the one that coined her that title after her death. Imbecile," I heard him hiss. His fists were clenched and then all at once he relaxed sensing my apprehension.

"Adam I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's ok. Don't worry about it it's not like you knew. I'm fine," he said as he kept walking without looking at me beside him.

I felt Adam pull away from me, not physically but internally. Right then and there, I decided that it might be in our best interests if we do not delve into each other's lives more. Eric already warned me and now seeing that Adam had gone through great pain I didn't want to cause any more complications.

I wanted to ask him why would his mother do such a vile act of pain but I didn't have the courage. I regretted that I brought up the question of love in the first place. However, at the same time, Adam had just told me something that was probably very hard for him to divulge as well. It made me want to open up more to him, but I didn't want to show it. Minutes past in mere silence, and to my relief Adam finally broke it.

"Have you?"

"Have I what," I asked.

"Been in love?"

I paused.

"No I don't think so."

"No? A lovely girl like you? No suitors?"

"No remember- everyone in my hometown that I was weird and too into studies. I think they mistakenly thought I thought too highly about myself or something to consider courting."

Adam nodded, "that's why I was stunned when you asked if I didn't think you as confident. I think you come off very confident- which is why I can see how some men may be wary about approaching you or…courting you," he said as he cleared his throat. I smiled at the subtle coyness of his tone.

I laughed, "I guess you were never weary!"

He smiled. "Of course not. I told you I'd always try to approach you Belle. I'm not at all weary when it comes to you! I gave you a fair warning," he reminded.

"I know I know, you love challenges and all," I giggled as he smiled relishing in our playful banter.

"Well, this challenge has been quite the difficult one yet," he grinned.

Was I leading him on by not telling him where and _whom_ my true feelings lied with. I just didn't want to ruin this moment we had now together. It felt warm and comfortable. I didn't want to let go of this feeling. In this moment I felt that I could tell anything in this moment.

"I've kissed a boy once though," I admitted.

"You did!" said a surprised Adam.

I giggled. "Conrad Hubert," I said as I wrinkled my nose out of utter disbelief that I kissed him. "We went to this end of the year dance at school. He was a true gentleman. He escorted me from the carriage to my doorstep and kissed me goodnight. The next day was my Convocation Ceremony and I graduated and was busy all the summer till I came to University. We didn't talk nor ever meet up after that dance."

"I see," he said as he paused. "Was he a good kisser?"

"I don't know! He's the only one I've ever kissed. Who do I compare it too?" I thought out loud frankly as Adam smirked.

I wonder what it was like to kiss Adam. He was so tall he'd probably have to lean so down to reach me, and I'd probably have to be on my tippy toes in return. Why was I thinking in this way again? I need to gain control over my mind and my senses!

We thankfully arrived downtown. The hustle and bustle of this tiny city was lively and engulfing. There were clubs and restaurants open on either part of the streets. They streets were lit up and carriages were constantly in motion on either side. People in their most distinguished attire walking with friends, couples, holding hands, and music of all different kinds coming from different directions.

"This is_ nothing _like home," I thought to myself.

"Come Belle the Inn is right here," he stated as he grabbed my hand to follow him.

The place began to look a little familiar, and I suddenly realized I had seen this part of town before. Downtown looked different in person that it did through the window of a carriage. I realized that the Inn was not too far away from Gaston's Tavern. It was about 3 blocks away in fact. I noted the recognizable street and the big lake one could see over the walking bridge that encapsulated in the middle of the overpass.

As Adam opened the doors of the Inn's lobby letting me in first, I saw Eric and Ariel waiting patiently sitting on a lavish ottoman. She was wearing the shawl I let her borrow a few nights ago.

"Belle," Ariel gleamed as she walked over to me. I gave her a tight embrace, as I saw Eric and Adam approach each other shaking hands and chatting as old friends do.

"Oh I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you," Ariel said excitingly under her breath.

"Really?" I chirped. Wasn't she just with Eric over the weekend? What could've possibly have happened in all that time?

"Well, I've missed you terribly Ariel. It's just not the same without the fun you bring in! I want to hear all about your weekend!"

Eric informed us that the restaurant we were going to was not too far away, but it was further south of downtown. He said it was a mere five to ten minute walk. The boys led out from the lobby into the busy street again. Adam and Eric were far ahead of us and I could see one of them taking turns looking behind to make sure we were still following behind them. We kept away from them far enough so we could chat secretly, while they did as well.

"Belle, there's something I just need to tell you, I have to tell someone or…or I'll just explode," she whispered.

I looked at her sidelong in puzzlement. Adam and Eric were both far ahead and chatting up so much I'm sure they couldn't hear as I noted Ariel's low volume.

"Belle, Eric and I….we. Oh how does one say this?" she started. She dramatically paused and broke eye contact with me. I was beginning to get worried. It was never hard for Ariel to say _anything_ to me.

"Ariel its ok, whatever it is everything will be ok." I stated cautiously. What kind of predicament could they have gotten into in just 3 days' time?

"We did it. We made love," she whispered.

I gasped loudly and then quickly covered my mouth.

I saw Eric turn as he noted my expression.

"Everything ok ladies," he asked thoughtfully, looking behind, with a smile. Adam looked behind as well and made eye contact with me nodding as if he was asking me what was going on.

"Oh, yes, we're fine," I laughed wearily keeping my eye contact with Adam intact. I felt so uneasy and just hearing what Ariel said to me I'm sure caused my cheeks flush pink since I felt the immense warmth rush into my face all of a sudden.

"We were just talking about oh you know… inside jokes, you both wouldn't get it" Ariel dismissed. Ariel was much better at deflecting the subject than me. She was _always_ good at turning the attention to something else if the need ever called for it.

"Can we be included in the jokes next time? Honestly love, you always make me feel so left out," Eric flirted directing his words to Ariel. Ariel smiled back, blowing a kiss playfully in the air to Eric and returned her attention to me as Eric and Adam went back to their conversation. Adam looked back a couple of times just to make sure everything was indeed fine.

"Ariel, how could you do something so irresponsible?" I pestered softly.

"It isn't irresponsible if you truly love someone Belle. I love him," she said as a matter-of-factly.

I paused and looked on. The starry sky was telling of this night. It was full of excitement and expectedness just as this evening began. I wanted to ask Ariel more questions but I thought it best to keep quiet on the subject given our close proximity to the men.

As we approached the restaurant I saw Adam and Eric go to the host and talked to him about a few instructions. Ariel and I went to the coat check to turn in our shawls.

"You think anyone will recognize me here?" Ariel asked apprehensively as she hung up her shawl begrudgingly.

"Well you're royalty after all, but maybe we can ask the boys to find us a more secluded table," I advised.

She nodded as I failed to make eye contact with her doing the whole conversation. Ariel noticed my inattentiveness.

"Ok Belle, the boys aren't here and I can tell you're keeping something inside. Tell me- what's on your mind," she thoughtfully demanded.

I sighed. "I just thought you were the kind of girl that I don't know…" I drifted off.

"Would wait till marriage?" Ariel read my mind.

"Well- Yes!"

"I am that kind of girl Belle, but the night that Eric came unexpectedly made me realize that I don't know what tomorrow will bring. Belle I love him. Do you get that? I am madly and deeply in love with him. I don't regret what we did."

"I'm not being judgmental Ariel really, I was just taken a back that's all," I clarified.

"Oh I know that," Ariel smiled as she put one hand on my shoulder.

I smiled as well. "I think it's truly wonderful that you've experienced love, in all its forms and share such a deep bond with Eric. You two are really quite the pair. When I said you two were adorable, I meant it."

Ariel dove in for a hug and I laughed as I patted her back. Finally I mustered up the question I was dying to ask.

"Did it hurt?"

She pulled back astonished. I don't know whether she was surprised I asked the question or not, but really she had just divulged so much already I could fathom how she would be so a taken a back.

"It did a little, at first. There was some…bleeding," she admitted.

I nodded. I had read about that in a book before. When a man takes a woman for the first time, she usually bleeds. I didn't pester to hear anymore.

"But after that it didn't hurt at all. It was really wonderful." She smiled.

We both went up to Adam and Eric who were waiting for us near the host. The motioned their arms out as we hooked our arms around theirs. We were guided thankfully, to a secluded table. The light was dimmer in this part of the restaurant and I could see Ariel's face feeling much relieved. As Ariel took her seat next to Eric, I sat next to Adam, and in turn across from Ariel. I was about to dine with royalty all at once. It wasn't the first time, and I was sure it wouldn't be the last.

**Whadddddup everyone it's you're girl 9loveletters9!I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. My computer went bizerk! Go figure! After writing what I thought was a nice chapter of consideration telling you all don't worry I'll be back soon with an update just let me work, life decides to be just a taaaad bit more uncanny and unpredictable and yeah- computer crashes. Thanks life- I got the joke there totally got it!**

******SIGH******

**Thanks my awesome friend I was able to get my computer back and running (well most of it anyway) and didn't lose any documents in the process- so *phew* saved myself there!**

**I hope you really enjoyed this chapter- I really enjoyed writing it. There's a few more chapters left that I need to edit and post up soon. Sad to say that my story of Adam and Belle is coming to an end, but It needed to happen.**

**I want to thank those that reviewed and GUEST? I don't know who you are GUEST, but I freaking love you and your profane rants of wanting me to update in the review column! It makes me smile.**

**I am personally so sorry to you GUEST that it took so long!**

**Thanks for all the love! And don't forget to Read and REVIEW!**

**Till then! XXXXX's and OOOOOO's!**


End file.
